Coming Home
by Lauriofthepen
Summary: I uploaded chapter 2 instead of chapter 4. I just realized it and uploaded the correct chapter. Brody seemed to always be trying for a family and never getting it. This gives him a happier if different ending than the show
1. Chapter 1

I have a long drive to work and I was playing around with characters in my head. It occurred to me that Brody seemed to always be trying for a family and never getting it. This gives him a happier if different ending than the show. If you like the Thornhart family, this probably isn't the fiction for you as they all drove me nuts so I'm having my revenge though I don't think anything is really a too much out of character.

_Brody Lovett leaned back in his desk chair in Buchanan Enterprises London office. It was almost time to go home on Friday. It was odd to think of Mayfair as home even if he had been living there for a few months. It had been a hectic time. He'd been released from St. Ann's a couple days after the prison break. He had been stunned by all the news Roxy had told him when he got back to his apartment. Brody knew that he had to talk to Jessica; it was painful but he couldn't ignore the history. He'd told Jessica that he'd always be there for her, but he had no idea he'd be called on so soon._

_ A week or so after, Clint Buchanan himself had called to ask for a favor. With Mitch's death, his followers had drifted apart. A man calling himself Nash Brennan had arrived in Lanview. Clint asked Brody to check him out. The story had checked out Mitch really had held the man prisoner wanting no other man near his daughter, the sick – Brody shook his head, Mitch was dead, thanks to Natalie. He had taken Jessica, Bree and Ryder to meet Nash. After everything, handing Bree to her father still had to be the most difficult thing he'd ever done. He didn't regret it though; Brody could see the love on Nash's face for his family._

_ When he got home, Bo and Clint were waiting for him. They offered him the job as head of security at BE London. Brody jumped at the chance for a fresh start, even if it tied him to the memories he wanted to leave behind. They offered him a place to live even. It was a little odd living in a mansion with Rex, Gigi, Joey, Kelly, Kevin, and Shane. He needed to call Shane to see if they were still going to watch the game on tv tonight._

A knock sounded on his door and Kelly Cramer Buchanan walked in. "It really is bare in here, you need to find a picture or painting or something. I have a favor to ask you."

"There's a picture over there. What is the favor?"

"Gigi and I want to go to Ireland to shop for the weekend, but the guys are worried about all the new IRA groups. They consented as long as we took a body guard, so could you do it – please?"

"I guess. Shane and I were going to try and understand cricket on TV tonight."

"I thought Gigi said that Shane had a big project to finish for school. Go throw some clothes into a suitcase and let's get ready to shop until we drop." Kelly whirled out of the room.

Brody stood up slower, putting away files and his computer in his office safe. He wasn't sure if baby-sitting/bag carrier was in his job description, but Kelly was right he really hadn't made any friends in London to spend his off work hours, so he might as well go to Ireland with the ladies.


	2. Chapter 2

_Starr Manning stood on her toes to reach the top shelf and put the last of the dishes away. She rubbed her back as she came down. That was the last of them. It was two in the afternoon and so far she had done the dishes, scrubbed the floors, and dusted the rental house. She should have a couple hours before she started dinner. She would love to go outside with her daughter, but Patrick had said she wasn't allowed to go outside without him or Cole. It was one of the many rules he laid down when she and Cole arrived in Ireland, along with you must do all the cooking, cleaning, and you can't contact anyone outside these walls. Starr wondered if her father could have guessed this would have happened after they helped Cole escape from prison. They had arranged for them to meet in L.A. From there, it would be announced her singing career was taking off, and she had booked a world tour. In reality, it gave her, Hope and Cole a chance to leave the country and meet up with his parents. She had been happy to go along after Cole told her how much well his parents were doing. In reality, she suspected Patrick had gotten his son back into dealing and doing drugs to support Patrick's activities with the new IRA. Patrick appeared to have grown violent during the time Irene had imprisoned him. He never failed to remind Starr that Irene was her grandmother. While the sins of the father may be passed onto the son, Patrick would see to it that the punishment for the sins of the grandmother would be visited on the granddaughter. Then there was Marty,_

"Starr, do you have the tea ready? Liam, Hope and I are ready for our tea time," Marty called.

_ That was the problem with Marty, she was convinced that a doll was her baby with John McBain. It disturbed Starr that Marty kept insisting that Hope call the baby Uncle Liam and had even slapped Hope when she referred to "doll." Marty and Patrick regularly had fights where the flung Todd, Blair, and Brendan at each other. It usually ended with them agreeing it must be Starr's fault as she was Todd and Blair's child._

_ Patrick had made sure Starr knew that her father had been arrested and couldn't help her and that without Todd, her mother could do nothing. Starr knew that if he was free one call to her father would have him sending a plane for her and Hope. No one was there to call now, if she could sneak a phone call. She wasn't sure how to devise a plan that accounted for Hope, and Starr was not going to leave her baby behind. There just had to be a way out of Ireland somehow or someone to help her._


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe the price on those scarves! Do you think Rex and Shane will like them?" Gigi asked.

"Of course, you bought them so they'll love them. Remember you're a Buchanan now. You can afford it," Kelly assured her.

Brody sighed. It had been the seventh store they had been to find the perfect Irish wool scarf. He had no idea how the women could tell a difference. He had been keeping his eyes and ears open for danger. Joey and Rex hadn't been wrong the Ireland was experiencing more problems lately. He tried talking with some of the storeowners while the women shopped. Some had mentioned being worried, but nothing that they were going to explain to an American tourist. He zipped up his leather jacket, "Would you like me to carry the bag?"

"Thanks! You don't sound like you're having a lot of fun," Gigi handed over the bag.

"We need to get something at the next store to decorate your office. A painting or sculpture," Kelly nodded.

"I'm not a Buchanan so there's still a lot I can't afford," Brody pointed out.

"It's for your office, and you have an expense account. Kevin won't care if it's a quality piece. He's always been a believer that you have to spend money to make money. Here's a place." Kelly overruled him.

Brody shrugged. He wasn't trying to be uncooperative, but his office décor didn't matter to him. It did seem to make the women happy. The store seemed filled with china pieces that he would be sure to break and gold jewelry. He wandered aimlessly around the store.

"Brody, you have to see this!" Gigi pulled him over to a wall. Hanging on the wall was a coarse rope that had been twisted into a Celtic knot and anchor. It was rough looking, and Brody reached to touch it before pulling his hand back. "Do you like it?"

"Actually, yeah, isn't it like the one in Andy's beach house?" Brody was surprised that he did like it and could see it on the wall in his office.

Kelly wandered over, "Who's Andy?"

"He went through basic training with Brody. Afterwards, he invited several guys and their significant others to his family's lake house for a party. I'm not sure how much of a party it was for Brody since I was morning sick the entire time," Gigi explained.

"I don't remember the morning sickness as much as the walks on the beach. We made so many plans," Brody remembered. He realized he was sounding sorry for himself, "Of course, you did start everything with, 'unless Rex comes back'. You three belong together."

"We need to find you a girlfriend. You should have a family of your own. You're handsome, have a good job, great with kids. What else could a woman want?" Gigi asked.

"Less of a past?" Brody suggested, "If we're going to discuss my personal life, could we sit down, have some fish and chips, and maybe a beer?"

"Only if you buy the piece," Kelly negotiated.

Brody nodded and went over the cash register to complete the purchase. He arranged to have it delivered to their hotel suite as he didn't feel like lugging it around. The three walked down the street to a small grocery store with a couple tables. As they sat down, they saw a young woman exit the store with a sack of groceries.

"Starr!" Kelly yelled.

The girl gave them a frightened look and hurried the other way.

"What was that all about?" Brody asked.

"I could have sworn that was Starr. Is her tour in Dublin right now? I don't know why she would have run the other way."

"Let me check her MyFace," Gigi pulled out her phone. "That's funny. Her page no longer exists. Wouldn't that be good for publicity?"

Kelly pulled out her phone and started to text Blair. It took just a few moments to receive a response, "IDK, I can't talk now. I'll try to find someplace to call you later tonight," she read, "What's that all about?"

"Why don't we just ask the server?" Brody suggested as he saw a waitress walk towards them. "Ma'am, do you know who the girl was that just left? She looked familiar."

"It's Luna Thorne. She just moved to town with her baby, husband, and his parents. They usually have their groceries delivered. Today was the first time we met. They live in the stone house on Sheep's Hollow Lane," the waitress looked around and dropped her voice, "I'd stay away from there. They say the woman's a raving lunatic, but it fits Himself's purpose to have them all there. I think most of the trouble here can be traced back to Pat Thorne," she resumed using her normal voice, "May I take your order?"

The three ordered their lunch and waited for the server to depart before they began speaking.

"Doesn't Luna mean moon? Like the moon and stars?" Gigi thought outloud.

Kelly nodded, "And isn't Thorne like Thornehart and Patrick Thornehart or Pat Thorne."

"Well, Marty Saybrooke could certainly fit the description of Pat's lunatic wife. Wherever she disappeared to," Brody stated somewhat bitterly.

Brody shook his head, "What are we saying? Patrick and Cole are alive. Marty, Starr and Hope all met up with them and are living here in Ireland. That according to our waitress, Patrick is the head of the latest problems with the IRA. How could that happen?"

They fell silent each trying to figure out their thoughts.

"I guess I don't understand how they all left town. It all happened while I was "dead" and staying in Kentucky. How did they die? I guess if it's possible for me to not die from carbon monoxide poisoning they could not die from whatever killed them."

"Hannah shot Cole in the shoulder. He died on the table I'm not sure how. I do remember the Patrick had some involvement with the "Irish resistance" and Carlo Hesser right before he came to Llanview," Kelly said slowly, "Didn't Marty disappear about the same time that Todd escaped from Irene's secret bunker?"

"Yes, at the time, it made going down there with John easier. I know there were other prisoners kept in that bunker. They had originally been captured by the CIA. I think, we should go back to the hotel. Kelly can call Blair, and I'll call Bo to find out if there's more we need to know."


	4. Chapter 4

Starr leaned against the side of a building and tried to slow her breathing and her heart rate. Memories of earlier in the day filled her mind as she decided to get out of the house somehow and find out more about the town.

_She had prepared the tea tray for Hope, Marty, and the doll. After she had set the tray down, she had moved to hand Marty the pot of tea and Hope the pitcher of milk. Hope hadn't been able to manage the heavy pitcher and it had spilled all over Marty. Marty had started sobbing, knowing that Patrick might lock her in the guest room as punishment. Starr had suggested that if Marty gave her a few pounds that she could buy more milk and wash the clothes before dinner. Starr wasn't sure what she was going to accomplish in town, but getting some fresh air and learning the town seemed like a first step. She had found the store Cole said delivered their groceries. She had been able to put the milk on the family's account. Starr had decided to keep the money in her pocket. It wouldn't get her far, but it was a start. She had chatted a bit with the clerk, but she hadn't had an instinct if the gossipy clerk was someone she could trust. She had gotten a shock when she walked out of the store and saw Kelly, Brody, and Gigi. She wanted to run to them, but who was watching? Starr wanted to kick herself for not bringing Hope with her. If she had her daughter, she would have run to them without any other thought. Her thoughts spun in circles how to find them again and how to go get Hope? Starr wished she had a way to get a phone. Patrick refused to have a landline in the house. She wasn't sure what he did with his at night, but she knew he locked Cole's in a safe so as to not tempt her to be "unruly" while Cole was stoned and he couldn't be watching her himself. With a phone, she could try to find which hotel they were staying. Why hadn't she brought Hope with her? _

Tears threatened as the hopelessness of her situation sank in her heart. Starr knocked her head against the wall in frustration. The pain cleared her thoughts.

_What would Dorian think of her crying in an alley? Dorian would find a way if she had to lie or cheat or steal or kill. Dorian, in that mood, had always made Starr nervous, but Dorian always landed on her feet with her family around her, usually with a handsome man. Starr would do anything to be surrounded by the Cramer women again – including Hope. Hope would know that she was a Cramer woman and not a Thornhart. The Cramers may have their issues, but they had never tried to overthrow a country!_

Starr wiped her face with her sleeve and straightened her back. She still didn't know what she was going to do, but she would find a way.

(Note: Every time, I want to type Mimi instead of Gigi, who Farrah Fath played on Days. The names are very similar!)


	5. Chapter 5

**I know Patrick is a little nuts here, but I think I warned you this story wasn't going to treat him well. ;) I'm trying to tie up a few loose ends as well to explain the set-up since last we knew Starr and Cole were happily going off to join Marty and Patrick and everyone was going to live happily ever after.**

Patrick Thornehart stepped out of the store with a satisfied smirk on his face. He had been worried when he saw his son's _partner _outside the house. However when he had seen Kelly Cramer-Buchanan and two friends with shopping bags, the day had brightened. Well - at least it had when Starr had run the other way. She was useful for keeping the house clean and an eye on Marty. He had planned to hold her for ransom, but Manning being arrested had put a temporary hold on that plan. It still bothered him that he'd been unable to commandeer any of the Manning or Cramer fortunes during his time in Llanview.

Patrick needed more information about Kelly's friends. Controlling the variables was the first rule in the Men of 21. He had gone to the store indicated by the shopping bags. Luck was finally on his side as the store keeper was a Man of 21. According to a quick internet search, the group was: Kelly; Gigi Balsom, who had married to Clint Buchanan's long lost son; and Brody Lovett, who had been involved with both of Viki Lord's daughters.

A plan was beginning to form in his mind; a way to gain some of the Buchanan and Cramer fortunes. This might wipe away the difficulties of the past twenty some years.

Patrick found himself lost in his memories as he walked towards home. _It had been a windy night when he ducked in the pub to "escape" the men after him. He needed to disappear for awhile as the authorities were closing in on him. He had begun talking to the lonely looking woman to set his cover story in action. He had been surprised how easily she bought his story about being a poet. He chalked it up to her being the typical gullible American. They all wanted to believe in a romantic hero rather than the glory one could achieve in overthrowing the English scum. It was going well until he walked into the pub. Manning. When the "pursuers" came, Manning decided to play the hero and lead them away from Patrick and Marty. Of course, this left Patrick with no way to disappear. He had decided to follow Marty to America. Luckily, Manning had a wealthy, bitter widow. She and Patrick were expecting a son to carry on the Men of 21 when Manning had reappeared. Manning had failed at making him pay, and he was comfortable with the life Marty supported after leaving her husband for the "romantic Irish poet." He occasionally had to referee disagreements between Blair and Marty, but then what woman wouldn't want to be with the persona he had created? Then that bitch Kelly had run into Blair causing her to lose baby Brenden, not seeming to care that the future of Ireland was resting on his shoulders. Making Kelly pay for her mistakes was only fair. Eventually, He and Marty had moved away, and Cole was born. He brought Cole up with the most important rule: Destroy anyone who wrongs you. Cole took to the lessons very well, and it made him a natural on any sports team he joined. Eventually, Patrick's cover had been blown, and he'd had to fake his death. It was good to escape Marty – her instability was wearing on his nerves and he had to fight the urge to get rid of her. He knew she had moved to Llanview and was quite upset when he found out Cole was involved with Starr Manning. He had been pleased when Cole was dealing drugs. The drug operations were a major part of the Men of 21's income. Cole had proved his worth by attempting to kill Manning, or who he thought was Todd Manning. Patrick chuckled to himself. As much as he hated Todd and Victor, their mother had always been quite helpful to him. She had helped him break Cole out of jail by connecting him with Alison Perkins. Of course, his idiot son had gone to Starr rather then letting Hannah "shoot" him at the prison so that they could be reunited. When they reunited, Patrick was dismayed to find what a whiny brat his son's daughter could be. He had gotten his son back involved with the drug operations after all it was best not to have his own hands be that dirty. He had toyed with the idea of eliminating Starr immediately, but that would leave Marty and Hope on his hands unless he could find a way to deal with them at the same time and wouldn't raise suspicion. Of course, Manning might still pay the ransom. He might get off from the murder charges, considering that Victor was still alive. Oh well, he had a new plan now to put into action._


	6. Chapter 6

Starr was finishing the dinner dishes when she could have sworn she saw Brody Lovett sneak across the backyard. The encounter this morning must be causing her to see things. However, Starr could feel hope stirring in her after months of dead ends. She glanced around the kitchen. Patrick had fairly cackled when he told her that he was going out for the evening. Starr knew it must mean bad news for someone, but for once, it wasn't her, and she was grateful. Patrick sometimes left a guard at the house. Starr wasn't quite sure if it was to keep her in or his enemies out. She couldn't trust the guards to help her, but most weren't as determined to make her life miserable like Patrick.

Cole was off doing who knows what. While Patrick wanted him to deal to fund the Men of 21, Starr was sure he was his own biggest customer.

An idea formed in her mind, and Starr grabbed the heels from the loaf of bread in the pantry. If anyone asked, she was trying to lure some birds to the backyard for Hope to watch. As she crossed to the back door, she made herself take deep breathes and tried to push down the possibilities spiraling out of control in her mind. Starr wanted to see her parents, her brothers, Daniella, Tea, Langston and Markko, Addie, Dorian, and even David so much! Just a couple more steps to the door, she felt herself begin to hold her breathe as she reached out to turn the doorknob –

Starr crossed the doorstep and let out something halfway between a laugh and a sob. She wasn't sure what she had expected to see, but it wasn't an empty backyard. Shrugging her shoulders and needing to compose herself before she went back into the house, Starr started to break the bread into pieces and toss them. With the last piece in her hand, she channeled all that she was feeling into throwing the piece as far as possible. She turned to walk back in the house when she heard a beeping noise. Starr looked around and saw a small black flip phone tucked underneath the bush next to the door. She reached down and grabbed it, sticking it into the pocket of her jeans.

She stopped in the kitchen – where could she go that Marty wouldn't see her with the phone? Patrick had made sure to remove the locks on most of the house. He quizzed Marty every time he came home as to what she and Starr had been doing the entire time he was gone. He would reward Marty or punish Starr depending on the report. Well, there was one place – she hurried to the small bathroom across from the bedroom she shared with Cole and Hope. Starr turned the faucet on in the shower and leaned back against the door. She reached into her pocket for the phone as thoughts raced through her mind. _"Who to call? Who to call?" _Starr thought as she flipped open the phone. The screen lit to up "1 new message" – was this one of Patrick's latest ideas to torture her or had she really seen Brody in the back yard? There was one way to find out, she pressed "ok"

_S – We were worried after you ran from us today. I did some checking, please reply or call me. I'll be waiting nearby for awhile. – B_

Starr slid down the door to sit on the floor, not sure whether to laugh or cry. There was someone she knew in Ireland, in fact close by. Before she could decide if this was a good or bad idea, she punched in the buttons to call the number stored under BL in the contacts. The phone rang twice, and then –

"Hello," a male voice answered, "Is this Luna Thorne?"

It was Brody on the other end of the line. Star gasped closer to crying and losing control – could everything soon be over?

Swallowing hard, Starr managed to whisper, "Brody?"

"I'm sorry. I can't hear you. Is that water running?" Brody smacked the tree next to him. His research today had convinced him that Starr was in danger if she was with the Thorneharts.

"I'm in the bathroom with the water running so Marty won't hear." Starr spoke a little louder.

"Why shouldn't Marty hear you on the phone? Are they holding you hostage? Why did you say your name was Luna?"

"Patrick won't let anyone but him or Cole leave the house. I had to sneak out this morning. I don't know if there's a guard outside now," Starr finished in a rush.

"You picked the right morning to sneak out, but why didn't you come tell us?"

"I didn't have Hope with me."

"Of course, is she there now?"

"Yes, but so is Marty, and I don't know about a guard."

"Patrick leaves a guard to keep you in the house! I thought Marty was the dangerous one, but it's the whole family!"

"You have no idea. How can we get out? Hope needs a lot of stuff."

"Take what you really need. I talked to Rex, and he told me you could stay with us in the Buchanan's London compound until we sort everything out."

"Why is Rex authorizing anything for the Buchanan's?" Starr wondered, "Never mind, just get me out of here, then you can explain it. Did you see anyone standing guard?"

"No, what would happen if I came to the door pretending to be lost?"

"A guard would probably tell you to get lost. I'm afraid of what will happen if Marty opens the door."

"I have a rope with me in case someone has to climb through a window or we could tie Marty to a chair," Brody replied. He took a deep breath. The urge to burst in there and knock Marty out was strong. Brody had worked too hard during his recovery; he wouldn't continue to blame Marty for his break-up with Jessica or plot revenge. "Can you be ready in half an hour?"

"If it means getting out of here, I will be," Starr promised.

"Get your stuff together. If I don't get stopped by a guard, I'll knock on the door, and we will deal with Marty as needed. If there is a guard, find a room with a window for you and Hope, and I'll call you within the hour," Brody told Starr what he could of his plan – a plan containing more variables than he liked. He reached behind his back to check the gun he had tucked into his waistband. He wasn't sure if someone had the house bugged, and he didn't want to give the entire plan away if it was. He leaned back against the tree to run through his mental checklist again as he waited the half hour that he had promised Starr.

Starr bounced on her toes as she stuck the phone in her pocket. She hurried to the bedroom to pack. She grabbed the purse and backpack she'd brought with her from L.A., if Kelly was with the group, they could shop when they got away from here. She deserved it after living through this. Taking money from Brody or Rex would be weird, but Kelly was family. Starr put in a set of sweats, jeans, and a couple tops in the backpack for herself. Hope could have the rest of the space. Starr picked up the couple toys that Hope had in Ireland. Shaking her head, she remembered the apartment she and Hope used to share with Cole or LaBoule – both had been crammed full of Hope's toys. Here Patrick said that toys infantilized children who should be learning to be soldiers for Ireland. Starr was not about to let her daughter be trained to be a guerrilla soldier. Look at how it was destroying Cole! She went to the dresser to pick out a couple outfits and a pair of pajamas. She and Kelly could include Hope on their shopping spree. Starr walked into the bathroom and tossed several bottles into backpack. Pacing back to the room, she looked around to see if there was anything else she needed. She crossed back to the dresser and grabbed the few pounds she had saved today. Was it just this morning she had gone for the milk? It seemed like weeks ago now. The money might not be much but at least it was a start to proving herself independent of Cole and his family. She picked up Hope's jacket and the bags; the half hour was nearly up. Hope was downstairs with Marty. Starr placed the bags on a middle step and took a deep breath before joining them.

"Hope, would you like to hear a story before bedtime?" Starr asked walking into the living room.

"Starr, you forgot to greet Liam," Marty snapped.

"Hello, Liam," Starr said through gritted teeth, while thinking, "_who I'll never have to talk to again or your "mommy" if tonight goes correctly!"_

The doorbell rang.

Starr forced herself not to run for it, "Hope, do you want to answer the door with me?" She asked in a cheery voice.

Hope nodded.

"Are you allowed to do that, Starr?" Marty snapped.

"Do you want to go? I thought it was the maid's job to answer doors." Starr heard the edge in her voice, but with Brody on the other side of the door she was through dealing with Marty.

"It's the maid's job to do as I command. Stay here and start Liam's story. He deserves one as much as Hope."

"Of course you think that."

Marty glared at Starr as she crossed the room. As soon as she crossed into the foyer, Starr picked up Hope. "Come with Mommy and we'll have a great surprise!"

Outside, Brody knocked again. He was happy that no guard had appeared, but what was taking Starr so long to answer the door? He heard the someone on the other side of the door.

"Brody Lovett, what the hell are you doing here?" Marty spit out as she opened the door.

"I've come for,"

"No, you can't take Liam. He's mine and John's."

"What? No, I'm here for Starr and Hope."

"There supposed to stay here."

Starr appeared around the corner carrying Hope and her couple of bags, "I'm ready."

"No, Patrick will get ma-ad if you go. I can push this button, and he'll come home and punish all of you."

Brody didn't want to get into an argument with Marty since she didn't appear to be stable, and they were wasting time.

"Listen, I don't know what you and Patrick are doing, but it ends tonight. Go sit in the rocking chair so we can talk," Brody slipped the backpack off his shoulders and moved towards the living room.

Luckily, Marty followed his instructions. As soon as she sat, Brody reached into the backpack for the rope that he had. Moving quickly, he bound her hands to the chair.

Marty jerked back as she realized what was happening, but it was too late. "First James, now Brody. My son must have to do drugs to put up with a whore like you."

Brody yanked the last knot tight as Starr gasped. Starr calmly walked over to the chair, "Don't ever say that in front of my daughter again." She reeled back and slapped Marty as hard as she could across the face. "I've been waiting a long time to do that. Hope, Brody, let's go."

"No problem. Hope, would you like me to carry you?" Brody offered.

At Hope's nod, he lifted her into his arms. Starr made a motion, "We should hurry, and you have enough to carry."

"Okay."

As the three left the house, Starr slammed the door behind them.

"The car is parked on the other side of the trees."

Starr silently nodded. Brody appeared in a hurry and quite frankly she was only concerned about getting her daughter and herself away from the Thornehearts. It was less than five minutes until they came to car. She was touched to see he remembered a carseat for Hope.

Brody quickly buckled Hope in to the seat and placed their bags next to her on the seat. Starr was watching from the passenger seat. "Are you ready to go the hotel? Kelly and Gigi are waiting for us. After we pick them up, we'll head to the airport. Kevin has told me the jet will be waiting to take us back to London."

"Sounds good," Starr reached across the console the place a hand on Brody's wrist. "I can't tell you how grateful I am for everything you have just done."

"What else would I have done?"

Starr leaned back into the seat, "You didn't have to do anything." She reached to turn on the radio, unable to sit still, "I'm free, aren't I? Yes!" She bounced in the seat.

Brody looked over and grinned at her, not knowing what waited back at the hotel.

**Authors Note: I know this probably seems quick, but Patrick holding Starr captive isn't the story as much as Brody and Starr falling for each other. The romance is easier for me to write then the typical soap opera twists and turns/repeated near misses that happen during the usual kidnapping storyline. **

**And I know it has been a long time since I updated, but my computer died. I have to write the next chapter then I have the two after that ready to upload.**


	7. Chapter 7

Starr turned around to check on Hope, "Thank you for remembering a car seat."

"No problem. Jess and I almost got into an accident with Bree and Chloe one day, so I know how important they are."

"What?" Starr hadn't heard about this, and she had forgotten for the moment that Brody had help raise Hope for the first year of her life.

"It wasn't a really close call – just one of those moments where you realize how bad something could have been."

"It scares you so much, doesn't it?"

Starr was going to ask Brody about calling Hope "Chloe" when the phone buzzed.

"Could you see who it is?" Brody requested.

"It's a new voicemail from Gigi." It only took Starr a second to flip open the phone in the cup holder.

"The password is 1234. It must be important that she called the pre-paid phone." Brody hoped the message was that the fueled jet was ready to go, but his gut said differently.

Starr frowned at him and quickly dialed into the voicemail. She hit the speaker button as the recording started.

"It's Gigi. I got a message from Rex that Shane has had some kind of relapse with his leukemia. I don't know how long you are going to be, but I have to find out now. I'll send the jet back as soon as I land. It's 5:30 now, so you shouldn't have to wait very long. Kelly said she would wait in the hotel restaurant for you. I'll call you when get home. I hope you had a chance to talk to Starr. I – " The message cut off before Gigi could finish her sentence.

"Damn," Brody smacked the steering wheel with the heel of his hand, "I hope Shane's okay, and it's a false alarm. But I was really hoping to get out of Ireland as quickly as possible."

"You can't want to get out of Ireland more than I do. How long will it take?"

"It's 8 o'clock now, so the plane should have refueled and be on the way. Why didn't the phone ring when the message was sent? Though I guess it wouldn't have made a difference except to convince Gigi to wait, but she would, of course, need to be near Shane as soon as possible. With any luck, we should be at the Buchanon compound by 1 or 2 am."

Starr wasn't sure if Brody knew he was talking without giving her a chance to speak, but she did have some questions, "Who's we? Why the Buchanon compound?"

"You, Hope, Gigi, Kelly, and me. Aside from you and Hope, the rest of us live there. I'm sure Kelly will insist on you staying there as well."

"Why are the three of you in Ireland?"

"Kelly and Gigi wanted to go shopping. Rex and Joey had heard rumors about some IRA cells, so they asked me to come."

"They asked you to come? I didn't know you were the Buchanon's favorite person anymore or that they were Rex's."

"Actually, I'm the head of security at BE London, and Rex is the head of Investigative Services."

"Nice! I guess I have been gone for awhile."

"I'm sure Kelly and Gigi will enjoy updating you," Brody turned to smile at Starr, "It will give them something to do besides telling me that I need a girlfriend."

"I could go for that. I was hoping Kelly and I could go shopping since I brought more stuff for Hope than for me. Girlfriend? If you have a job at BE, didn't you and Jessica get back together?"

"No, it turns out Mitch was holding Nash prisoner. Bo and Clint asked me to check it out then afterwards offered me the job in London."

"I have been gone awhile! How far is it to the hotel?"

"Not far. It's in the Centre Square."

"That's nice. Of course, you are talking to a person who has been outside once in the past five months."

"You haven't been out of the house?"

"No, Patrick insists that I stay home, keep the house, and taking care of Marty. I think he's hoping to collect ransom on Hope and me at some point. Of course, that won't be possible now!" Starr grinned slyly at Brody.

It was only a couple minutes until Brody pulled up to the valet stand in front of the hotel. "Let's grab Hope, and go find Kelly."

"Let's do this!" Starr was planning on grabbing Kelly in a huge hug. She was suddenly appreciative of all the Cramer women. She quickly unbuckled Hope from the car seat as Brody spoke to the boy at the stand.

"Just give us 10 or so minutes, and we will be back."

"We're meeting her in the restaurant, right? Too bad, we won't have time to eat. I'm suddenly craving some pizza"

"There will be food on the plane - I think there's some ice cream if that will work?"

"Ice cream?" Hope suddenly asked.

"You've awaken the Cookies 'n' Cream Monster," Starr jiggled Hope, "We're going to go get Kelly and then we'll all have some ice cream."

" 'Kay." Hope smiled.

Brody grinned, "I'll have to remember that."

The two laughed on their way into the restaurant.

"We're here to meet, Mrs. Buchanon," Brody told the maitre d'.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Buchanon isn't here, sir. Have you checked the bar area?"

"No, but we will." They crossed the hotel lobby to the small, modern bar area.

"She's not here. Why does it feel like this evening is going downhill?"

"Because we've had multiple changes of plans? She probably just went up to the room."

"You're right." Brody quickly crossed back to the bank of elevators.

Starr hurried to keep up with Brody. She was getting impatient to leave Ireland.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you back there."

"No problem. This couldn't be quick enough for me."

The elevator dinged at the penthouse.

"Why is the door open?"

Brody pushed open the door, "What the hell!"

All the furniture was turned over and paintings were ripped off the walls.

Starr pushed in behind him. "Oh my God, what happened?"

"Here's a note."

Starr moved next to Brody to read it.

_ Good Evening,_

_ We understand that you took something of mine._

_ That's okay - We have someone important to you._

_ We look forward to making Brenden's killer pay._

_ The Men of 21_

"Patrick has kidnapped Kelly!" Starr gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

Cole pushed the accelerator to the floor as he raced to the warehouse. He couldn't wait to show his father how much money his last deal had made.

_Ever since his father had reappeared, Cole had been trying to prove to Patrick that he was worthy of his time. His father had the freedom of their homeland on his shoulders, and as he had repeatedly told each Marty and Cole to not bother him with their many issues. _

_Cole had even screwed up the prison escape. Patrick had worked with Alison Perkins to make the arrangements to fake Cole's death. During the riot at the prison, Hannah was to find him and pretend to shoot him. Cole had gotten confused in the riot. He decided to follow Mitch Laurence since he knew the man was connected to Alison. When they ended up in Llanview, Cole had been pleased. He wanted to see Starr and demand that she break up with James. A prison official had suggested breaking up with her as a way to prove himself after getting in a fight. The guy had said Cole didn't realize that he was going to be in prison for ten years then he needed to accept life on the inside. A way to prove it would be to let the girlfriend, who visited him more than once a week, get __on with her__ life. It would, also, be a way to earn back his TV privileges. Cole had complied grudgingly. He knew she would run to find that James as soon as she left. The guy was a wimp; Cole hadn't cried when his father hit him since he was four. Of course, it was probably just a ploy to gain Starr's sympathy. No one seemed to realize that Starr __belonged__ to Cole. His father had told him that while they lived in California. How her father had taken __things__ from Marty, so that he owed Cole and Patrick the right to take the same __thing__ from his daughter. Cole had succeeded at it all too well and been saddled with Hope. It had been a balancing act. On one hand, he could feel the little girl worming her way into his heart. On the other, he knew his father could come back for him at any time. Cole hadn't done well, but his mother had taken every chance she could to self destruct which left him on his own. At one point, he thought John McBain could help him. His last name was McBain, after all. Cole quickly found out McBain was more interested in his career and women then the freedom of their homeland. So Cole had settled down with Starr and Hope to wait for his father. It hadn't gone well – people had just kept ticking him off. Then his mother and Starr would get on his case. Thankfully, he had met Hannah. She had understood him better than anyone else. He had thought she would be very useful when Patrick had said she would be coming to Ireland after his prison break. _

Cole quickly dismissed his deviation from the plan from his mind. It was much easier to blame Todd and Starr for all his problems. He stepped harder on the gas pedal as he was nearing the meeting spot.

_He was glad that he was almost there_

Cole flashed the hand signal to the guard as he pulled up to the gate. He sprayed gravel as he quickly parked near the door. He grabbed his backpack out of the passenger seat as he threw open the driver's side door. Noticing a guard standing at the door, Cole frowned for a second. His father usually preferred to have everyone in the meeting. Cole nodded at the man he knew by sight.

"Go on inside. Your father has a surprise for you that I think you will like."

"Interesting," Cole knew most of his father's surprises involved someone getting beat, hopefully it wasn't him.

"Are you sorry now that you killed Brenden?" Cole heard his father ask.

Kelly killed his older brother many years ago, but what was Patrick talking about now? Kelly lived in Llanview, or maybe it was London. He really hadn't paid any attention to anything Starr had rambled on about when they moved to Ireland. Cole crept around the corner to see Kelly tied to a chair as Patrick moved closer and closer into the chair.

In Patrick's right hand was a whip that he snapped back and forth next to Kelly's head. "You're here with me now to decide your punishment." With that threat, he used the handle strike her.

Kelly just stared back without saying a word.

Cole moved backwards into the hallway and to the small office nearby. He remembered the pain of the whip when he had angered Patrick by trying out for the football team instead of the rugby team in junior high. He heard his breath accelerate. He knew how to handle this. He dug into the backpack for any pills he could grab. Without looking at the pills, he stuffed them in his mouth and swallowed. Cole sank down on the floor and waited for the familiar numbness to takeover.

**Note: **I know Cole sounds a little nuts here. He did always seem more violent than the show wanted to admit that he was. As well, I want it to be believable that while Starr has been living with Cole the past few months, mentally she has left the relationship. And she's more than ready to move forward with someone else. The next chapter was written, but the last two have gone in a slightly different direction. I'm going to need to add some explanation and a transition to the beginning, but don't worry it shouldn't take nearly as long to post as the chapter before this. I do have a new laptop now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**_**:**__ I meant to have another chapter before this, but the writing took me elsewhere. I have that chapter still to write and it will come next. Then the chapter after it just needs to be proofed and it will be up soon after._

Starr lay on the bed stunned at the events of the evening. Brody had called a friend at Scotland Yard and told her to call Gigi. Gigi had been very confused. Rex hasn't left the message for her, and Shane was fine. She wanted to know more about what was going on with Starr and how she was going to explain the kidnapping to Joey. Starr eventually got a word in edgewise, and she and Brody had convinced her and then Joey that coming to Ireland would just be putting more people in danger.

The hotel management had been extremely apologetic and quickly moved them to a penthouse suite with a 24/7 security guard. It was a beautiful with two bedrooms and equipped with everything they could need. The MI5 agents, led by Agent Whitney, were already there making sure it was secure. Hope was getting fussy, and Starr could tell Brody and the agent wanted to talk privately. She made an excuse that she and Hope were tired and would try to get to sleep. Hope fell asleep with relative ease. Starr had starred at the ceiling trying to make sense of, well, nothing in her life recently made sense. She must have dozed off because she startled at Hope crying.

She laid a hand on her back. "Hope honey, please don't cry."

Hope rolled over and buried her face into Starr's shoulder. "I miss Grandma Addie. I want to talk to Fred."

"I do, too. And Grandma and Grandpa, but we will see them soon."

"I want to see them now," Hope whimpered. "Where's Fred?"

"We'll see them soon. Do you want a drink of water?"

Hope nodded.

Starr laid her back down on the bed and got up. Thankfully, the suite included a kitchenette. As she walked over to the sink, she took a deep breathe to calm herself. It was childish, but she missed Fred, too. It was, also, another reason to hope that Patrick was brought to justice quickly and painfully. As the cup filled with water, Starr found herself fighting tears. _Damn, the loss of a stuffed animal shouldn't bring her to tears. It wouldn't bring her to tears! When they got home, Starr would make sure Hope saw everyone she had missed. Next, she would buy the biggest frog she could find. She had to calm down before she took the water back to Hope. Hope really was starting to mirror her whether she was upset or happy._

"Why was Hope crying?" a voice softy asked from behind.

Starr flinched, "I am so sorry. I didn't want to wake you."

Brody moved around to lean against the counter next to her, "I wasn't asleep yet." He reached out to wipe a tear off of Starr's cheek, "I think Hope wasn't the only one crying."

"I'm not going to cry." Starr took a deep breath, "Hope can't see me cry."

"I'll take drink to Hope, and then you can tell me why the two of you weren't crying."

Starr nodded.

Brody took the glass from her hand and walked to the bedroom while Starr moved to the sofa.

"Hope had already fallen back to sleep when I brought the water in. Now what was going on with the two of you?"

"Hope woke up missing everyone back in Llanview. And that reminded her that she couldn't talk to Fred."

"Who's Fred?"

"Fred the frog was how I could tell my Dad anything when I was little. He gave it to me before he went away once. He said that Fred would let him know anything I told him, so it would be like he was there. You know he was away a lot – or a different person." Starr paused to shrug her shoulders at Brody, "I talked to Fred a lot. When Hope first started playing with stuffed animals, I passed Fred onto her. I told Hope that her family would always know what she told Fred and would come to help her. When Hannah kidnapped us, Hope dropped Fred. She was so upset, but I told her Fred was going to get us help. Langston and James found him and knew there was a problem. They confronted Hannah in front of Cole. Cole believed Hannah. I guess that should have given me a clue." Starr laughed bitterly for a second. "Where we stood as his priorities."

"Was Cole on drugs then?"

"No, he didn't get back on drugs until we got to Ireland. Patrick pushed him to deal."

"Still I can't believe he was so blinded by Hannah."

"I know. I can't believe some days that I thought Cole and I had much stronger feelings for each other than James and I did."

"Are you going to look James up when you get back to Llanview?"

"No, I've thought about it, but James dumped me. It's probably for the best, and James is such a great person I'm sure some girl has snapped him up." Starr turned to look at Brody next to her on the sofa. She needed to lighten the mood a bit before she started crying again. "Speaking of good looking nice guys, have you met anyone in London? My cousins were crazy to let you get away."

Brody smirked, "Anyone ever tell you that guys don't want to be called "nice"? The next thing you hear is how no one could ever be a better "friend." I'll find someone when the time is right. Enough avoiding the topic, what happened to Fred?"

"When he told me that Dad had been arrested, Patrick tossed Freddy into the fireplace. He said that my father couldn't come help us now. Hope cried. Patrick slapped her and threatened to give her something to really cry about."

"Patrick slapped Hope? I'm going to so take him down myself!"

"Don't worry. You would think Cole would have been a tenth as upset as you are."

"He wasn't?"

"No, Cole said that his father was the head of the family and must be obeyed. I know my father has his moments, but really!"

"No comment about your father. John always told me what a good kid Cole was, but he seemed to me to have a chip on his shoulder."

"Yeah," Starr gave a soft sigh.

"Why don't you try to go back to sleep? I just remembered a call I need to make."

"I'm not sleepy. But if you want to make a private phone call, I'll go lay down with Hope and try. Good night." Starr walked backed to the bedroom.

Brody leaned back against the sofa. The S.O.B had struck Hope and made both the girls cry. He really hoped that he got a chance to slam his fist into Patrick's face when they rescued Hope. How could he replace the toy? Agent Whitney had said to call for anything he needed day or night. A few years ago, he would have accepted the offer without a thought. Coming to Llandview and meeting Shane and Gigi had changed him. Now he was hoping that the offer included tracking down toys. A smirk crossed his face as he realized this was one of the reasons Gigi said he had a hero complex. He didn't think he was a hero – he just wanted to see Hope and Starr smile.

"Hope, I have a surprise for you," Brody called as he entered the suite after meeting with some contacts.

Starr and Hope were watching TV in the living area. Starr looked at Hope, "Race you to see what it is?"

"Yes!" Hope took off at top speed.

Starr stood up slower. She had been trying to distract Hope with games and TV in the hopes that she wouldn't pay attention to all the changes in her life. Poor Hope – her father must seem to drop in and out of her life at a whim. She came around the corner just as Hope skidded to a stop in front of Brody. "You won! You are so much faster than me! Can you say, "please' to Brody?"

"Peas, Body," Hope said jumping up and down.

Brody held out a stuffed toy. "Hope, I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Sammy the Seal. Hold onto him, and he'll always protect you. Some of my best friends are SEALS, "Brody winked, "And we'll do all we can to keep you and your Mom safe. Besides, Seals are much better than frogs."

"They are?" Starr asked. Brody seemed really confident as he said it, like he meant something else.

"They are," Brody nodded confidently.

"Well, seals are mammals, but I've always been partial to reptiles. Ugh, I guess that explains Cole!" Starr ended with a scowl.

"I didn't mean seals or frogs. I meant Navy SEALS or frogmen. I'm not sure any of the Thorneharts have evolved to reptile."

"And there's a difference between SEALS and frogmen because…." Starr raised her eyebrows smiling.

"Frogmen blow stuff up to get it out of the way. Then the SEALS go in to do the hard part. It's a lot harder to become a SEAL."

"And you were a SEAL, right?" Starr remembered when he saved her from the drug dealer.

"Yes, ma'am!" Brody gave a crisp salute.

Starr remembered Brody had guarded them against the drug dealers and others. She had been so worried he would get hurt protecting them. And furious with Cole for getting involved in the first place. Brody seemed to be saving her while Cole got her in trouble.

Hope had started playing with Sammy not paying any attention to the adults.

Starr held Hope up, "Hope, can we thank Brody for the seal?" She and Hope leaned forward to give Brody a kiss on each cheek. Hope reached him first and smacked her lips against his cheek. Brody moved to take Hope into his arms for a hug; except somehow he turned his face away from Hope as Starr leaned forward. Their lips met unexpectedly. Starr knew she should pull away, but it had been a long time since she could lean on someone as strong as Brody felt.

Brody knew he should pull away, but he couldn't think of a good reason why at the moment. Starr smelled so good, and her lips were so sweet. Why shouldn't he enjoy this moment? Distantly, he heard a giggle. Then he felt something touch his cheek. Brody pulled back in time to see Hope laugh again while leaning in to kiss her mother's cheek. He smiled at her as he moved Hope from Starr's arms to the floor. Brody would have continued to the living room if he hadn't looked down. Starr's eyes were closed, and she sighed as she swayed forward a bit. Leaning back against the door to the suite, Brody wrapped his arms around Starr's waist and lowered his face back to her lips.

Starr ran her fingers through the ends of Brody's hair. He had let it grow out since she last saw him in Llanview. He was quite good at this. She could hear her heart pounding. Wait, it could be the knocking on the door behind Brody.

Brody seemed to realize it at the same moment. "Umm…What just happened? Someone's knocking on the door." He appeared to not quite know what was going on around him.

Starr smirked, "I think someone's at the door. Wait, you might want to fix your pink lipstick." She reached up to wipe it off.

"Uh, thanks?" Brody replied. He still wasn't sure of his bearings. He closed his eyes and knocked his head back against the door. What had possessed him to kiss Starr? Why was she looking at him so smugly? When could he kiss her again? Opening his eyes, Brody realized things could get complicated; he, also, realized he was watching Starr's hips as she walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know this has taken forever to be posted, but I have the next few chapters already written.**

**I have the turning points of the story mapped out. However, I could use a few more "in-betweens" so it doesn't seem like they are acquaintances one day and completely together a week or so later. If you have any suggestions, let me know!**

"What would you like for lunch?" Starr walked from the kitchenette into the living area, "I'm about to call room service."

"Sounds good. Do you think they have pies as good as the Buenos Dios?"

"No one has pies that good."

"True. What sounds good?"

"Um, shepard's pie, Irish stew, corned beef & cabbage?" Starr wrinkled her nose at Brody.

"Let me see. Oh, here - pizza! How much could they change it?" Brody smirked back.

"I guess we will see," Starr picked up the phone and placed the order.

The meal was delivered promptly, and they all dug in. After one piece, Starr and Brody turned to each other, "Eeewww!"

"It's not as horrible as an MRE, but I'd rather have any pizza in Philly," as each reached for another piece. Brody had learned in the Navy that chow was chow, especially when you didn't know where the day would lead. Starr knew that if she refused to eat Hope would as well, and she just didn't feel up to an argument with a toddler at the moment.

"I'll take your word for it. What is there to do this afternoon?" Starr asked after throwing the last couple pieces away.

"You could use my phone and call home," Brody offered.

"I don't want to worry anyone in Llanview."

"I can see that. Didn't you have a friend in California - maybe you could swear her to secrecy?" Brody tried to be helpful.

"I can't deal with her right now!" Starr fell back against the sofa.

"Why not?" Brody was confused the last time he remembered seeing Langston she and Starr were inseparable.

"She's just going to encourage me to be patient because Cole and I love each other."

"Even if you tell her that he held you hostage?"

"Langston wrote a musical called "Starr-crossed Lovers" while Cole was hanging on Hannah's every word. She's the world's biggest Cole and Starr fan."

"A musical? Oh wait, that was the school play Matthew was in? Um, that's a cheerleader."

"I know. I just can't deal with it right now. I'll wait until Cole is behind bars, and I'm back in Llanview."

"Are you going to look up James when you get back to Llanview?"

"I doubt it. He had a good reason to dump me. He heard me tell what I thought was Cole's dead body that I would never love anyone like I did him."

"Ouch"

"It may have also been when he was coming to tell me that Robert had died."

"Wow, that's not good."

"Tell me about it. I think it's time for a fresh start. Enough about me - you said you weren't with Natalie or Jessica, what happened?" Starr was ready for a change of subject and some news from home.

"Let's see, Natalie and John got back together when they found out that he was Liam's father. He's followed some case out of town, something about a Sam Morgan. I try not to ask; the man got everything he wanted and he runs away?" Brody couldn't figure out his former friend's thinking.

"John seems to bounce from woman to woman - heck he was my stepfather at one point. What about Jessica? You two seemed so happy together."

"You heard about Natalie killing Mitch Laurence, right?"

"Um, I think that was the night of the prison break?" Starr continued after Brody's nod, "I do remember hearing about it."

"Evidently, he believed that the only man Jessica should "be with" was her father."

"Gross! That's insane! And my Father has done some intense things!"

"It gets more twisted. Mitch was holding a very much alive Nash Brennan hostage. He appeared in Llanview two or three weeks afterwards."

"Oh my gosh!" Starr's mouth dropped open.

"Yeah, wow!" Brody slight sarcasm revealed that he really did have hope that he and Jessica would find their way back to each other, "Clint came to me and asked if I could check out the guy's story. It checked out. I went with Jessica and the kids to meet him. You should have seen the look on Nash's face when I handed him Bree," Brody stopped and shook his head. Starr reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, "I don't think I've ever seen a man look that joyful. I won't say it made it easy, but I knew they belonged together. A few days later, Bo and Clint offered me the job as head of security at BE in London."

"So now that you are in London, I'm sure the British women are making you feel better."

"I don't think so. Why would an ex-sailor, glorified security guard impress them?"

"Come on! I saw you in your uniform at Prom."

"So?"

" Everyone thought you looked hot in the dress whites."

"What?"

"There was a bet in the girls' room to see who could convince you to dance with her."

"Oh, come on. Wait, we danced together."

"I know. I was trying to protect you. You don't want to know some of the plans the girls were making. I was trying to protect you, and if made $300 bucks, well, all the better." Starr buffed her nails on her shirt looking quite pleased with herself.

"So, let's see: I made you $300, and I'm rescuing you from Ireland. I think you must owe me something."

"Probably, but I did rescue you from crazy teenage girls."

"I think I have to consider my options." Brody wiggled his eyebrows and smiled at Starr.

"Do you want me to get an airmail pie from the Buenos Dios?"

"We'll see" Brody leaned back against the couch and smiled Starr in a way that gave her butterflies in her stomache.


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you have any sixes?" Brody asked.

Starr leaned forward, "How many fingers is that?" Hope held up 8 of her fingers. "Not quite, we only need one hand and one finger from the other. Let's count the pictures on the cards to see if we have any sixes." She and Hope studied the cards for a minute, "Here's one six for you, sir. Now which do we need?" Hope pointed to the three of clubs. "Let's count – one, two, three. Do you have any threes?"

Brody leaned forward and smirked, "Go fish!"

Hope drew a card out of the pool on the coffee table. Before she could ask her mother if the card matched, the landline phone started ringing. Brody punched a code into his phone. Starr turned to Hope, "Can you go get Sammy from the bedroom? I think someone is coming to meet him?" Hope raced to the bedroom to retrieve her toy.

Starr looked over at Brody, who nodded in response. She grabbed the phone and pressed the button to answer. "Hello?"

"Well, if it isn't my missing hostage, should I assume my missing granddaughter is with you as well?" Patrick cackled into the phone.

At the door, Brody let in the agent that would keep Hope occupied. He went over to Starr to listen in on the conversation. Yes, the agents were taping it, but he wanted to hear it live.

Starr was starting to pace back and forth across the room, "What do you want, Patrick?"

"That's not the tone you use with your master," sneered Patrick.

Brody put his hands on Starr's shoulders and drew her back towards him. "Calm," he breathed into her ear.

"Sorry, how can I help you?" Starr said while curling her free hand into a fist.

Brody slid one hand down her arm and took her hand in his intertwining their fingers.

"I think I have someone you consider family, but that's okay because you have the same. I propose a trade."

"Hope for Kelly," Starr gasped.

"And $5 million. Come to 671 Loon Hollow at midnight with only Hope and the cash. Don't test my patience with Brendan's murderer. She's admitted that the guy with you probably has contacts in the police department. I have better and will know in minutes. I would have to take my vengeance on the murderer." With that threat, Patrick severed the connection.

"Well, my contacts aren't with the local police. I doubt S7 has many Irish rebels in it." Brody was glad his hunch to bypass the police was paying off.

"He thinks I would give him Hope?" Starr said in a somewhat dazed tone.

"Just because he thinks it, doesn't mean I'm going to let it happen." Brody turned and pulled Starr into his chest.

Starr burst into tears, "Patrick's like a cat; he always lands on his feet."

"Have I ever let you and Hope down?" Brody had been pleased that Patrick had said what the team had guessed. They hadn't shared with Starr that a replica of Hope was being created so as to not worry her about the 'what-ifs'. After hearing Patrick's tone, Brody couldn't help but hope that he would get a chance to punch Patrick for all that he was putting everyone through.

"No, but….." Starr pulled her lip between her teeth. "I won't give him Hope, and I have no way to get $5 million."

"The agents have some very convincing looking bills and a doll that will look like Hope. Honestly, we have to guard against the curveball because Patrick has done everything exactly how his group operates. I do think Patrick may be as unbalanced as Marty, but we will have Kelly back by morning."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes, we have some of the best working with us. Honestly, Patrick's organization can't be that big if Cole's drug dealing is its major source of income. Really I think its a few men carrying out Patrick's personal vendettas."

"How could he think I would give up my daughter?" Starr bit her lip as tears threatened again.

"I really think he's lost touch with reality. Ssh, don't cry." Brody wrapped his arms around her. He pressed a kiss to the top of hair. He pulled back to wipe her cheeks with his thumbs. He lowered his face to press a kiss to her forehead, except Starr looked up at that moment. He met her lips with his own. Starr stilled for a moment, and then reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. Brody angled his head, trying to convey his feelings to her. He understood she was upset, but everything was going according to plan. There was an excitement to it that he had missed by working in corporate security. Brody realized that even as Starr returned his kiss, tears were still running down her face. He backed up to the couch and sat, bring Starr to sit on his lap. Brody pulled back slightly, "It's going to be fine. What can I do to help you?"

"I don't know. Just don't leave me," Starr curled into Brody slightly.

"I promise I won't," Brody tightened his arms around her. He gently kissed her forehead and started telling how nothing would happen to Kelly or Hope or her; how soon they would be in London; anything he thought would reassure her. If he happened to kiss her cheek, forehead, or even lips, he told himself it was the least he could do to show her that everything would work out.


	12. Chapter 12

"No, you aren't coming," Brody had changed his mind on allowing Starr to come to the exchange.

"Then how is it going to work?" Starr rolled her eyes, "I lived with Patrick for several months – the man knows what I look like."

"She has a point," agreed Agent Logan.

"Patrick could be armed, and I don't want Hope's only parent in danger," Brody insisted.

"I think you're afraid because you kissed me," Starr argued back.

"You kissed her? That's why you wouldn't go out with me. Wait never mind, none of this has anything to do with the discussion."

Starr smiled to herself. Brody was about to find out exactly what it was like to go up against a Manning and a Cramer. Max Holden would have found somewhere else to be if he had seen the look in her eyes. "I agree, what do you suggest?"

"I think Patrick needs to see you and Brody to believe that things are going according to his plan. Our agents will infiltrate the building to free Mrs. Buchanon while Patrick meets with you."

"Sounds good to me," Starr readily agreed.

"I want to be armed, if she and I will be facing Patrick," Brody wasn't backing down from anything without a fight. He wasn't sure why the two women seemed to think that two simple, okay, mind blowing but that wasn't important now, kisses would alter the decision making of a SEAL.

"Americans. Not everyone has to be armed at every moment."

"When I'm facing down a terrorist, I do."

"Yes, we have the standard issue sidearm for you," Sighed the agent.

Brody nodded his agreement. He would have liked to run through everything completely, but he had learned with the LPD that it wasn't always possible. He didn't have the experience with these agents to trust all three of their lives like he would with his SEAL team or the LPD for that matter. He'd have to rely on his contacts' word when he assured him the team was top-notch. "How can we minimize the risk to Starr?"

Agent Logan took a deep breath before replying. Yes, at first meeting she had been attracted to the man, but his concern about every single detail was annoying, she had been completely professional in regards to the case. "We will have agents nearby and in the building. Both of you will be wearing bullet proof vests and wired. As soon as we have Mrs. Buchanon we will signal through your ear piece. At that point, we will move in to arrest Patrick."

Brody paced around the suite. He felt like the agents were talking down to him; keeping portions of the op secret. "I guess."

"Come on," Starr argued, "What else can be done?"

"Well..." Brody paused.

"We could search for your old SEAL team; and fly them here in the next two hours; get them up to speed; and then let them do the rescue with you," Logan was sarcastic.

Brody looked at the ceiling, " Okay, I'm sorry. You're both right. Let's get ready."


	13. Chapter 13

Starr turned in a circle in the warehouse. So much had gone down in so little time. She and Brody had met Agent Logan at the valet stand of the hotel. The backseat of the car they were given had a model of Hope sitting in the car seat. At that moment, Starr swore to herself they would take the Thornehearts down. If Patrick actually thought she would give him her daughter, he was dangerous beyond reason.

It hadn't taken long for her and Brody to arrive at the warehouse. Starr had been nervous; she couldn't see any of the agents. Brody had squeezed her hand and whispered where a couple agents were likely to be. They had walked over to the door and knocked. It seemed way to mundane for the actual task, but what else could they do? It seemed to take forever before the door opened, though Starr was pretty sure it had been less than a minute. It was the older man that had come to the house sometimes.

"You're the shopkeeper," Brody said.

"So glad you're enjoying your visit to our little hamlet," he snidely smirked.

"After we get Kelly, I won't be planning any trips back here soon," Brody replied.

"Hopefully, your little girlfriend here agrees."

"I do. I'd like to see Kelly."

"Impatient, aren't you? We need to see the kid first."

Brody shifted from one foot to the other. He wasn't interested in playing games with a doorman. His training had taught him the sooner they were in and out the better. "We know. She's in the car. Have someone go out and wait for us."

The man had a feeling there was a trick in there. However, the boy was never useful so he could easily be sacrificed. "Cole, come out here."

Starr couldn't believe her ears – was Cole really going to be the one to take her daughter from her? She reminded herself that Hope was somewhere protected from Cole and Patrick.

"Yes, sir?" Cole came to the door barely on his feet.

Starr heard the sound of disgust from Brody and felt ashamed for having put up with the situation as long as she had.

"Take the keys and go check that the kid is in the car."

"Starr, what are you doing here? Why are you with Brody? He knocked up both of Viki's daughters so he moved on to you?"

Starr gasped.

Brody moved closer in behind her, "Yeah, Cole, exactly. That's why I'm going to give you the brat so we can be free to do whatever you want." He prayed that Starr would understand what he was trying to do.

Starr pulled Brody's hand so that his arm was wrapped around her waist. "I can't wait."

Cole starred at them appearing to completely buy the act. The shopkeeper gave him a shove, "Go get the kid awhile. You two, follow me."

They followed him down the hall and through a door leading to a large work area. Starr saw Kelly tied in the center of the room with Patrick standing over her. She was about to rush over and untie her when the team burst inside. Patrick turned stunned. His first reaction was to slap Kelly. Brody rushed forward and shoved him away. Patrick tried to fight back but was no match for the former SEAL. In less than a minute, Brody had him on the ground, if he knocked the man's head against the floor, well these things happened. In a moment, the agents had handcuffed all the Men of 21. They moved to question the Men and Kelly. Several EMTs came to make sure that Kelly and the others were okay. Agent Logan came to take a statement from Starr.

Afterwards, Starr moved over near the workbench. The EMT was checking out the bruise to Brody's shoulder. Brody had removed his vest and t-shirt for the exam. Starr wasn't sure how Brody stayed in such shape, especially since he didn't seem obsessed with it like she saw Ford doing when she was dating James. "How are you doing?"

"It's nothing. How are you and Kelly doing?"

"We're fine. Are you sure you are okay?" Starr reached out to touch the bandage on the front of his shoulder.

"It's not really that bad, but I'll be pressing assault charges to help keep him locked up longer. Some ice and a kiss from Hope will make it feel better."

Starr looked down for a second before replying and saw the scar from when he was injured saving Hope and herself from Cole's drug dealers. He really had risked his life for them several times – times that Cole had caused. She really needed to thank him, as Starr looked back up their eyes met. "What if I kissed it and made it better?"

Starr leaned forward and kissed the bandage, then the nook between his shoulder and neck before wrapping her arms around him and kissing his lips.

Brody wasn't sure what had caused Starr's sudden mood change, but he didn't really care at the moment. They had stopped a terrorist cell; he had a beautiful girl in his arms, and after that thought his thoughts shut off.

His hands were still busy though. Brody backed her up against the workbench and lifted her up onto it. Starr's hands kept moving over his shoulders, chest, and back in a continuous loop. Brody reached between them to unzip her bullet proof vest.

Starr arched her back slightly to help him slide the vest off. Breathlessly their eyes met; Starr took a deep breath and leaned forward to kiss Brody again. She felt alive in a way she didn't remember feeling in a long time, if ever.

Brody ran his hands down to Starr's waist, tugged her t-shirt out of her waistband, and ran his hands up the soft, bare skin of her back. His hands met the band crossing her back and easily unhooked it before sliding around between them. Brody felt Starr press closer to him.

At the same moment, they both heard someone clearing her throat. "I hate to interrupt, but I'd really like to get back to the hotel and call Joey."

Starr and Brody broke apart and looked at each other stunned. They didn't notice, but Kelly did, was that while their lips had broken apart, their hands hadn't let go.

The two broke apart, starring at each other for a second before hastily straightening their clothing. Starr recovered a second earlier. "Kelly, are you finished with the agents?"

"Yes, anymore questions can be answered from London. Or on the plane because I have questions as well, Starr."

Starr realized that Kelly had viewed enough of the kiss (Was that what you called it when you have no idea where you would have stopped?) to be incredibly curious. Also, if Starr kissing Brody (She had initiated, right?) was the most important thing on Kelly's mind, then Patrick couldn't have abused her too much. Starr hopped down from the counter to run over and give Kelly a hug, "I'm so glad to see you."

"Same here!" Kelly hugged her back.

"Are we ready to get out of here?" Brody had quickly put his shirt back on.

"Lead the way," Kelly gestured.

Starr hung back for a second realizing she needed a second to straighten her clothes out as well before she quickly followed them out of the warehouse.


	14. Chapter 14

**I have to say that the review I got last night made my day. I have this chapter and then I have to write the next one. I have a bunch of the later ones written, but I realized I needed this next one as a transition.**

The airfield was just slightly out of town. Agent Harris drove quickly from the hotel, where they had picked up Hope right onto the runway before stopping the car. He turned around, "The plane is fueled and ready to go. I will call you with any updates when we find Cole. Patrick and Marty are being transferred to a British prison, where he won't have any contacts. You can call me if you have any questions. I hope you can put this all behind you. Maybe you'll have a better trip to Ireland some day."

Brody checked his phone for the agent's number. "I've got your number. I'll call you if I don't hear anything for a day or so." He got out and scanned the surrounding area before moving to the trunk. "I believe it's clear. Harris will take the suitcases to the plane, and I'll take Hope."

Kelly and Starr exchanged a look. Brody appeared to be in full SEAL mode barking orders. They hurried to the plane; both glad to be getting out of Ireland.

Once aboard the plane, Starr spun around in a circle. "Free at last!"

Kelly laughed and moved out of the way.

Brody was the last to enter the plane carrying Hope and checking messages on his phone. "We made it!" Starr gave Brody a quick hug as she grabbed Hope and continued to spin.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go sit with the pilot and make a few calls, okay?" Brody mumbled.

"Did I do something?" Starr looked at Kelly as she buckled Hope into a seat.

"I don't know about just now, but what did I walk in on at the warehouse?" Kelly sank gracefully into the plush seat opposite Starr and Hope.

Starr shrugged her shoulders and looked at Kelly, "I'm not really sure?"

"Uh, it wasn't like that little hug earlier; it looked like both of you knew what you were doing."

"I don't know. Um, it seems like the past few days that I go to thank him and we end up spending several minutes kissing?"

Kelly looked at Starr expectantly, "And how often has that been? Usually when I thank someone, I keep my clothes on." She paused and smirked, "Gigi is going to love hearing about this!"

"Let's see the first time was when he gave Sam to Hope. Hope has been upset about Fred since Patrick threw him into the fire. Somehow we ended up kissing when Hope and I went to give him a kiss on the cheek. He's really good at it, and I don't know it was fun." Starr looked at Kelly half embarrassed.

Kelly remembered being given strict instructions regarding the stuffed frog. Everyone _knew _that you didn't mess with Fred unless you wanted Starr or then Hope to be an emotional wreck. If Cole had let that happen, well, Starr deserved someone to comfort and protect her, and Brody couldn't have thought of a better way. "So that time and the warehouse, did you try to 'thank' him any other time?"

"There was one other thing, but I didn't start it!"

"I'm still going to need details," Kelly had gotten to know Brody better since they were sharing a house. He tried to hide the fact that he was lonely, but the rest knew that he'd had hopes for himself and Jessica before Nash returned. She knew Brody and Starr had to feel something for this to be happening, and it started her thinking. She and Gigi were going to have to talk about this!

"Patrick called to say he would give us you in exchange for Hope. The agents told be to expect it, but it still upset me to hear," Starr got up to pace over to the bar of the now airborne plane, "Brody was standing behind me to listen and he was holding me up because I was shaking so much. He was there when I started sobbing trying to calm me down. I think we kissed a few times, but it was like trying to shush Hope you don't realize exactly what you are doing."

"Again, that always happens to me with guys that don't interest me."

"I've always liked Brody as a person, but I don't know."

"Have you talked to anyone in Llanview?"

"No, I didn't want to tell anyone you had been kidnapped."

"I can understand that." Kelly ran through all the latest news from home that Starr was eager to hear. "Your father is still in jail, and Tomas is still missing. Your mother barely knows which way is up."

"Of course, they are. Why can't my life be drama free for once?" Starr looked up at the ceiling of the plane.

Kelly glanced towards the cockpit. "Why don't you stay with us for awhile? You deserve a break. Let us spoil you and Hope. You can find out what's going on between you and your protector. We can go shopping at Herrod's."

"That sounds so tempting, but what if Mom needs my help with Sam or Jack?"

"Blair has plenty of people to help with Sam, and since when does Jack listen to any of us?"

"True. I guess I have to stay long enough to buy an outfit to wear home."

Before Kelly could respond, Brody came out of the cockpit to sit with them. He sat down on the seat across from them and looked down at his linked hands. "I have news."

"I'm going to guess not good news from the way you look," Kelly looked between Brody and Starr.

"I guess there's no easy way to say this. The police caught up to Cole near Charlesport. Instead of surrendering, he took the car over a cliff. They just recovered his body. I'm sorry."

Starr's hands flew up to her mouth as Kelly and Brody looked at her nervously. "I'm free! I'm really and truly free from him! He can't come after us anymore!" Starr started laughing.

"You aren't upset?" Brody leaned forward and put his hand on her knee. Kelly hid a smile behind her hand at his reaction.

"I might have been six months ago, however holding Hope and I hostage pretty well killed any good feelings I had for him. He can never drag me back now. I am ready to move on! I may need a new wardrobe for it, Kelly! I'm free!"

"Of course, the Cramer women know that to move on a new wardrobe is essential!" Kelly gave Starr a high five. She'd never been close enough to Cole to have personal feelings about his death. If her cousin was going to celebrate it, then as a Cramer woman she would help.

Brody just leaned back in his chair and shook his head. He was glad that Starr was okay with the news. She deserved a lot better than Thornehart. Kelly and Gigi would make sure she had fun in London. If thoughts of how he could help her enjoy the stay occurred to him, he didn't think of it as more than a friend helping a friend.


	15. Chapter 15

Starr curled her feet underneath her on the window seat in the sun room. She tossed the phone back and forth in her hands – she just wasn't sure how this phone call would go. Her mother had been happy to hear her voice. She could tell that Blair had so much else going on that she really didn't understand most of what Starr had told her past that Starr and Hope were safe and that Marty was a psycho bitch. Now Starr wanted a chance to catch up with her best friend.

"Hello?"

"Langston, Hi!"

"Ohmigosh, Starr! I haven't heard from you in ages. Are you so famous now that your people won't let you call your old friends?" Langston finally paused to take a breath.

"Um, well, I wasn't allowed to call, but it's not because I'm so famous." Starr took a breath. "My 'bodyguard' and his parents wouldn't allow me to use the phone."

Langston started laughing, "Why would Cole and his parents not let you use the phone? Cole was keeping you otherwise occupied?"

"His father is a terrorist who has brainwashed Cole into doing his bidding. Marty is just crazy. And I can guarantee that it's been a long time since Cole kept me 'occupied' willingly!" Starr saw a shadow flicker in the hallway and winced. She and Hope were sharing a wing of the incredibly large Buchanon mansion with Brody. She really didn't want Brody to hear about things between her and Cole like that.

Langston paused, "Well, I'm sure the two of you will straighten it out."

"That's it, Lang, this time we won't."

"You thought that when he went to prison, but then he swept you off to romantic Ireland."

"It wasn't romantic; his family literally held me hostage and then kidnapped Kelly."

"His family was, but I'm sure Cole wasn't involved!" Langston couldn't imagine her friend doing anything like that under normal circumstances.

"He was dealing drugs and helping his father at every moment! I really think we were completely wrong when we made excuses for Cole's tantrums."

Langston wasn't sure what had happened to her best friends. "But you know how much he loves you and Hope."

"I heard him talking to Patrick. Patrick sent him to Llanview to have me the same way my Father had Marty! Yes, I mean that in the worst possible interpretation. He made a really obscene remark to Brody when he and I were trying to rescue Kelly. Lastly, but certainly not least, when he drove over the cliff, he thought he was taking my daughter with him. So yeah, I really don't think one can say that Cole loved Hope and me." Starr was aware that she shouldn't be speaking so sarcastically to Langston, but all her anger at Cole just spilled out.

"What happened when Cole went over the cliff?" Langston said in a small voice.

"The car bounced off some rocks and exploded," Starr said quietly, not wanting Hope to ask questions.

"Oh! You should come here. Markko and I can help you with Hope while you grieve," Langston's voice caught when she heard the news, and then she quickly tried to help her best friend.

"Lang," Starr paused to consider her words, "I feel truly free for the first time in I don't know how long. Kelly has asked me to stay here, and I accepted. I just want to have fun with Hope and explore all London has to offer." Starr didn't mention that it was her feeling for someone that might have been more of a draw than the city.

"How can you want to have fun when the love of your life is dead?" Langston couldn't imagine how upset she would be if something happened to Markko.

"Because I realized that Cole was never the love of my life. We had sex, and I got knocked up so we had to believe we were "Star-crossed Lovers" rather than another statistic." Starr wanted Langston to understand everything she had been through in the past few months. "It's been before senior year since we were happy, and then I was still worried that something would set off his temper."

"If you say so. Wait, did you say his father kidnapped Kelly? How did all this happen?" Langston realized there was more to the story than she had first thought.

"It pretty much starts when Cole and I left your apartment in LA." Starr started to tell her all that had happened in the past six months.

"Wow! Wasn't it weird sharing a hotel room with Brody?" Langston had noticed his name came up several times.

Starr made a face. She hadn't mentioned anything about him figuring that her best friend had enough to absorb with the news of Cole's death. Also, she didn't want Langston to think she was using Brody to get over Cole. "Not really. Between Bo, Dorian, and my Dad, he's spent quite a bit of time standing guard over us."

"I guess; how did Hope handle it?"

"She and Brody have quite the friendship. I forgot that he and Jessica had started dating while…." Starr trailed off.

"I forgot about that!" Langston had never thought of how Jessica's friends and family reacted to finding out that Chloe was Hope. She had just been happy for her two best friends.

"He hasn't. She keeps carrying the seal he gave her everywhere. Of course it was the only toy she had in Ireland."

"I thought you had an entire suitcase filled with toys."

"I did, but Patrick destroyed them when we arrived. I begged Cole not to let him, but Cole said that Hope and I needed to learn how spoiled we were."

"No way."

"All except for Fred who was still in my backpack, but when Dad was arrested, Patrick through him into the fireplace saying he and Dad would never be as powerful as him. Cole just stood there strung out and laughing."

"You're kidding," Langston was trying to reconcile her picture of her former roommate and the monster Starr was describing.

"Not hardly. Anyway at the hotel one night, Hope woke up crying and wanting Fred. I went to get her a glass of water and ran into Brody. He asked why I was upset so I told him. The next day, he had a seal, and he said that he was good friends with the seals so that they would always protect us." Starr didn't think Langston was ready to hear how Starr had thanked Brody.

"He was a Navy SEAL, wasn't he?"

"Yeah."

"That's so sweet."

"That's Brody. Gigi keeps teasing him about needing to always be the hero."

"It's his job to save the world?"

"No, he just can't stand by and let someone be mistreated or hurt." Starr noticed Hope had started to leave the room, "Hey, Munchkin, where are you going?"

Hope pointed to the man coming in the doorway, "Mommy, Brody Cookies!"

"I stopped and told the cook that we would come down as soon as I changed. Sorry, I didn't realize you were on the phone!"

"No problem, I was just catching up with Langston. Could you take Hope downstairs, and I'll join you in a couple minutes?"

"You okay?" Brody reached down to squeeze Starr's shoulder.

She shrugged and winked, "I'm good. I'll just be a couple minutes."

"Horsey!" Hope demanded.

"Uh, the horsey's had a long day at work, how about a piggyback ride?"

Hope nodded. Brody knelt down to for her to climb on his back. He had changed into a t-shirt and jeans after work. As he stood, Starr smiled watching his muscles play under the shirt before her eyes dropped to check out fit of his jeans. When she realized what she was doing, her eyes snapped back up to meet his. Brody raised an eyebrow, "We might eat all the cookies if you take too long."

"I'll keep that in mind." Starr laughed with a carelessness that Langston still on the other end of the phone hadn't heard in a long time. "Sorry about that, it's taken Hope about two days to decide that having cookies after work with Brody is set in stone."

"Ahh, it's Hope that wants to spend time with Brody."

"What?"

"I know that tone of voice. It's the one that kept telling me that you and James weren't attracted to each other."

"It's not like that!"

"Hmmm."

"It's not!"

"Okay, well, go eat your milk and cookies. Give me a call back if you decide anything else in the house is yummy to taste."

"Langston!"

"I think we need to talk more about what happened when you were unchaperoned in the hotel room."

"Nothing really happened."

"If nothing happened, 'nothing happened' not 'nothing _really _happened."

"You know what Langston, I think I am going to go check on my daughter."

"Sure!"

"Goodbye, Langston." Starr shook her head.

"Bye!" Langston laughed back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I have not written this story in order. I had a beginning and ending point, and have written chapters as I was thinking about them. This chapter wasn't in the plan, but I was writing the last chapter posted and realized that the hinted at scene could be one of the scenes I was looking to write to show Starr and Brody getting closer.**

Starr walked towards the small kitchenette in the south wing of the house. She had never seen a house the size of this estate. The wings were set up so that while there was a main dining room and living quarters, each wing could be used as individual apartments. Kevin used the second floor of the north wing with Kelly and Joey below him on the first floor. Gigi and Rex had the east wing, and Shane was trying to convince them to let him move upstairs from them. The west wing was actually divided up into more private apartments for the staff. The south wing was considered the guest wing with Starr and Hope currently on the second floor and Brody on the first. A couple days ago, Starr had been getting a snack for Hope when they ran into Brody getting a drink on his way in from work. It had only taken one "please" from Hope to convince Brody to join them. The next day, Hope had asked for a snack at the same time. Starr had agreed and hoped she didn't look as transparent as her daughter, or if she did, that it was half as cute. After that day it had become a habit. A smile crossed Starr's face. She couldn't think of anything she enjoyed more lately than spending time with Hope and Brody. The smile turned into a smirk, okay, spending time alone with Brody had been very enjoyable as well.

As she reached the door, she hesitated to watch the two together. Hope dunked a cookie in the milk and fed it to Brody. He ate the cookie and pretended to nibble on her fingers making the toddler giggle. Starr pressed her lips together that giggle had been missing while they were in Ireland. Taking a deep breath, she entered the room. "Did you save any cookies for me?"

"Mommy!" Hope squealed.

"There's one left." Brody waved it around.

It was so tempting to turn the tables on him. Starr circled her fingers around his wrist as she bent down to eat the cookie from his hand and to tease his fingers with her teeth. She looked straight into his eyes as she licked the last crumb off his thumb.

Brody's mouth dropped open as every cell in his body jumped. What was she trying to do, besides driving him nuts? Did she have any idea how long it had been since he had been around someone as sweet and pretty as Starr? He reached up to brush the icing off the corner of her mouth and licked the icing off his finger. He wasn't sure what he would have said if Hope's giggle hadn't brought his attention back.

"I missed that giggle," Starr reached out to tickle Hope's cheek. She looked back at Brody, "I am so glad to be out of Ireland and here."

"So how was your day here?" Brody managed to focus on her last comment rather than the vision of laying Starr across the table and finding more out about how she tasted.

"We checked out the stables."

"Horsey!"

Starr smiled at Hope, "That's right! We pet the horses. I went shopping again. I feel like such a flake, but it feels good to be outside, and it's amazing the things you forget that you need."

"Why would you feel like a flake? You're recovering. You don't owe anyone an explanation."

"Thanks. How was your day?"

Brody shrugged, "Good, Rex and I met with a woman who has been submitting fake expense reports. She confessed and agreed to pay back the money. I know it's not tracking down murders, but I feel like I'm making a difference."

"You're still stopping dishonest people. Besides, now I don't have to worry about you standing between me and a bullet."

"You worried about that?"

"Well yeah, usually you were being my bodyguard. I wouldn't have wanted something to happen to you because of me."

"It wouldn't have been your fault."

"No, I realized the other day that most times it was after Cole had done something stupid."

Brody wasn't sure how to respond. He knew at some point she was going to move pass her anger against Cole, and he didn't want to make himself a target. At the same time, so few people had ever told him that they cared and worried about him that it encouraged the warm feeling in his chest. "Well, there is a drawback. Now I spend all day behind a desk. I think I'm going to go get a quick workout in before dinner so that have some movement in my day."

It was the coward's way out, but Brody had to find a way to get rid of some excess energy before he did or said something stupid.

Starr watched him walk out of the room. It was an interesting view, if she did say so. Maybe tomorrow she would go buy some exercise clothes. Starr wasn't really sure what had come over her, but suddenly she realized how great of a person Brody was – and how good he looked. She couldn't help herself from trying to get a reaction out of him.


	17. Chapter 17

Gigi and Hope waved bye-bye to Starr as they walked out to the pool. Starr stuck the bathing suit she had bought that day in an empty locker. The workout room had every machine and weight known to man plus an area for yoga or aerobics. There were doors that led outside to the alcove for the hot tub and then a path down to the pool. One wall was lined with lockers for the convenience of anyone staying at the estate. Of course there was a full bathroom attached as well.

Starr changed in the bathroom and came out to grab the IPod Shane had lent her. He had been eager to give it to her saying he was trying to convince his parents that he _needed _a new one. She plugged in the headphones and walked over to the stair climber.

It wasn't much more than ten minutes later that Brody walked in ready to start his workout. He had found himself working out more than usual lately. He enjoyed his job, but sitting all day behind a desk wasn't his favorite part of it. That plus living so close to Starr was leaving him edgy at the end of every day; working out seemed to be the best way to work off some of the energy. If he hoped to find an excuse to show off in front of Starr, well, he shook his head, it wouldn't matter. She would be looking for someone her age, who had been to college, when she was looking to settle down. He was more than ready to do so now, but he knew twenty year old Starr wouldn't be ready to settle down.

He grabbed his gear to change when he heard a voice singing around the corner of the room. Of course, Starr was working out now. Brody wasn't sure whether to laugh or beat his head against the locker. The fact that he exchanged the t-shirt for a tank top was another thing he didn't want to examine why.

He adjusted the bench press machine and started his workout. Brody wished he had brought some headphones himself to block out all the voices he was hearing. At this time of day, he was usually the only one here, and he could blast the stereo to whatever he wanted. He completed his reps, and moved on to another machine and then the next completing his way around his circuit.

Starr finished her time on the exercise bike. She wished she knew how to use some of the other equipment in the room. She had been watching Brody in the mirror since he entered. She remembered Langston's reaction when he and Christian tried to teach Ford how to box and understood it in an entirely different way now. He looked like he was finishing his workout.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

Brody wiped his face on a towel, "Sure."

"How do these machines work?" Starr gestured to the equipment scattered across the room.

"Have you ever used any of these before?"

"No, Langston and I took a yoga class, and other than that I just stuck to the stair climber and treadmill. There were always these guys around who didn't look like they wanted any beginners around."

"There are those guys at every gym. I can show you without an audience. Want to start with this one?"

"Sure!"

Brody began describing the how and why the machine worked the muscles in the body. Normally, Starr would have been fascinated by it because she knew she was a science geek. This time she was noticing how the muscles in Brody's shoulders moved as he demonstrated something; that he- must have had some cinnamon gum on his way home; and that he really seemed to be happy to be showing her what to do.

"Do you want to try?"

"What?" Starr was interrupted from thinking how soft his hair had felt, "Sure!" Whatever she was agreeing to try.

"I'll adjust the weights and remember your posture."

Starr grabbed the handholds and tried to bring the bar down, "Oww!"

"Are you okay? The weights aren't adjusted yet."

"Uhh, I'll live, but it hurts." Starr grabbed the back of her right shoulder with her left hand.

"Let me take a look." Brody rubbed and poked her shoulder. "I think it's just a strain. The best thing would be a dip in the hot tub and then ice it after dinner."

"Good thing I bought a suit today. Will you join me?"

"Why not?" Though Brody's brain was trying to supply him with a few dozen reasons, the rest of his body didn't listen.

Starr grabbed her new bikini and went into the bathroom to change. However, she ran into a problem when she tried to reach for the strap across her back. A scene with Langston and James at the country club pool flashed through her memory. Maybe this could work for her.

"Brody, could you help me?" Starr came out of the bathroom holding a towel to her chest.

"What do you need?" Brody turned towards the door from his locker and nearly swallowed his tongue.

"It hurts to reach back. Can you tie this for me?" Starr's voice was incredibly innocent as if she didn't know what she was asking.

"Sure," Brody starred at her bare back and tried to focus on making a bow out of the dangling ties. He _was not_ thinking about running his fingers and then his lips up the indention for her spine! Luckily for him, he just had to slide a hook into the other side - a bow was beyond his ability at the moment.

"Thank you."

The two made their way outside to the hot tub and climbed in. They staked out adjoining corners and sank into the bubbles.

After a few moments, Starr knew she had to say _something, _"How was your day?"

"It was good; we wrapped up the travel fraud case. And yours?"

"I went shopping again," Starr made a face and shrugged her shoulders. "Ow, gotta remember not to do that."

Brody laughed, "Come over here, maybe I can help." He flexed his fingers dramatically.

Starr slid over next to him, "Can you work your magic?"

"I'll try. First, I told you that you are the only one that cares how much time you spend shopping. Kelly and Gigi are beside you, right? Have you heard Joey and Rex complain about them?"

"Gigi goes to school and takes care of Shane."

"Are you saying that you don't take care of Hope, and I'm sure the college would let you attend if you applied."

"True. By the way, you can keep doing what you're doing."

"It's helping?"

"Um, yes," Starr sighed.

They both fell silent for a few moments. If asked later, Brody would blame the silence for what he did next. He started thinking that it shocked him that this young heiress would be bothered to think she was living a life that she was entitled to live. Her spirit impressed him so much. His hands slowed until they were resting on her shoulders rather than massaging the sore spot. He remembered Starr giving _his _shoulder a kiss in Ireland to make it better. He wondered if it would help again. Brody dropped his hands to Starr's waist. He realized his hands could nearly wrap around her body. He felt an overwhelming urge to protect her. Brody cleared his throat, "Would a kiss help make it better?" Before Starr could say anything, he lowered his lips to her shoulder. Starr's chin dropped forward , and she placed her hands over Brody's. He trailed his lips over to her neck and then down the trail that had tempted him earlier.

Starr turned towards Brody and ran her hands up the well defined muscles in his chest. "Well, I do feel better now."

"I'm glad, but we should make sure."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Starr laughed as she crossed her wrists behind his neck.

Brody's next move was lost as they heard pounding feet, and Hope's yells of "Mommy, Mommy," sent them back to opposite corners of the hot tub.

Starr got out of the tub to catch her daughter as she hurled herself towards them. "Ready to get cleaned up before dinner?"

Hope nodded as her mother picked her up, wincing just a little.

"Do you have her?" Brody climbed out and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Gigi put a hand on his arm to hold him back. "Sorry to interrupt!"

"Why would you think you were interrupting?" Brody tried to not sound defensive.

"Yes, people always spring to opposite corners when they aren't be interrupted," Gigi laughed. "Why don't you just ask her out already?"

"She'd never go out with me."

"Yeah, that good looking, successful, hero type - you always hear women saying they would meet less of them and more losers."

"She's twenty. At twenty, who wants anything besides fun in a relationship?"

"Uh, you and me? Weren't you nineteen when you proposed to me?"

"But you had Shane."

"And Starr has Hope."

Brody opened his mouth to respond, but Gigi cut him off, "No, if Starr isn't mature enough, or too whiny, or not experienced enough or whatever, I would support you. However, if you aren't going for it because you are afraid she'll leave you for someone more or from some other fear, then I'm going to keep pushing you to not blow off something that could be great. Besides, I'm sure your SEAL buddies would have something to say about fear preventing you from acting." With that parting shot, Gigi walked into the house leaving Brody trying to come up with a response on the patio.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know nothing about any of the machines so I know I was vague. I didn't want to stop the story for some fact that I googled that may or not be correct. Not that I don't think a writer should try to be right. It just didn't seem to matter here. The point is to get Brody and Starr in the hot tub.**


	18. Chapter 18

"I think that means we still don't understand cricket." Brody shrugged as the game? match? ended.

"What gives you that idea? The fact that we still don't know how they score?" Shane flopped back against the couch cushions.

Starr laughed as she looked up from her magazine. "You can take the boy out of Pennsylvania, but you can't take the Phillies out of the boy."

"Why would you want to?" Shane picked up the camera from the end table. "I guess I should work on my homework. Hey, Hope, do you want to help me?"

"What kind of school are you going to that Hope can tutor you?" Brody smirked.

"I thought you were planning on getting her to help you at BE. It's for my art class. I'm supposed to interpret 'Youth'. I thought Hope would be a good example."

"What we do?" Hope tugged at the bottom of Shane's shirt.

"Can I take some pictures of you?"

Hope nodded.

"Can you go sit on the window seat?"

Starr watched as Shane kept her daughter entertained while posing her and adjusting the light and his camera. He was really good with her. Starr knew that Rex and Gigi wanted to have a baby to raise together. Shane would be a great big brother. Speaking of brothers, Starr was still shocked and embarrassed by how Jack had treated Shane back in Llanview. Shane seemed to have really gained confidence in London though. Brody had told her that he was spending a lot of time with one girl. London seemed to be good for everyone in the house. She understood now why the Buchanans always seemed to retreat here when they needed a break.

Hope walked over to Brody, "Horsey?"

"We can do that." Brody smiled and helped Hope get settled on his back.

Smiling, Starr watched the two play. Hope had been too little, or Cole too strung out to ever play like that.

Shane continued to snap pictures. While he continued to make adjustments, Hope evidently realized she was the star. She kept saying, "Watch me!" The little girl obviously had both guys wrapped around her little fingers.

"Take Sam's picture!" was her next command in a tone that would have made Dorian proud.

Brody picked up the toy. Shane quickly snapped a picture of Brody holding the stuffed seal in front of his t-shirt that had "SEAL" written across the front.

Brody brought the seal over to Hope and began to tickle her cheek with it.

Hope giggled and started to tickle back.

Starr realized that she didn't want to be watching the group. She'd rather be playing with them. Starr moved over to the pair. "Here comes the tickle monster!"

She reached for Hope. Hope laughed. Starr moved in again but ended up tickling Brody's ribs.

"Oh, it's going to be like that?" Brody attempted to scowl. He reached over for Starr. It started an all out tickle war.

Shane laughed to himself as he tried to take some pictures. Finally, the three ended up collapsing in a heap. "Okay, now one last one of all three of you."

The group moved back to the sofa. Brody put his arm on the back of the couch as Starr arranged Hope to sit across their laps. Shane took another photo, smiling to himself. They didn't realize how much of a family they looked like sitting together.

Kelly came in at that moment, raising her eyebrows at Shane for a second. "Starr, I was wondering what you planned on doing tomorrow."

"I don't know. I feel like I need to find something productive rather than taking advantage of your hospitality."

"You know that doesn't matter."

"I'm freeloading on your husband."

"You're family. Families take care of each other. I, also, came to tell you that Cook says that dinner is ready."

Later that night, Shane downloaded the photos. He laughed as he saw the pictures. They might be in denial, but clearly Brody and Starr were interested in each other. Almost all the pictures, you could see their eyes glancing back and forth at the other. He texted his mother and Kelly to come to his room. He knew they would enjoy seeing these, especially the last one.

"Really, you needed to send a text to get us here?" Gigi complained as she entered the room.

"You beckoned?" Kelly asked sarcastically right behind Gigi.

"Did you want me to yell, 'Want to spy on Star and Brody with the pictures I took today'?"

"Hate when the kid is right," Kelly joked. "Where are the pictures?"

"They are right here." Shane made a few clicks on his computer.

"They look so adorable!" Kelly bounced on her toes.

"How can they not realize that it's mutual?" Gigi bit her lip and glanced sideways at Kelly.

"Judging by what I walked in on, in Ireland? I think they know they are attracted to each other." Kelly grinned slyly. "I just don't know if they realize that it goes deeper for both."

"Okay, could someone tell me what exactly happened between Starr and Brody in Ireland? I keep hearing references to it, but it would be nice to know the truth." Shane was torn between protecting his buddy from his mother and now-aunt or helping give him a shove towards what he needed.

Gigi was torn between telling him and hoping that her baby wasn't too experienced in man/woman relationships. "Well,…" Gigi started, undecided how to finish.

"You are aware that when Starr was my age she was pregnant with Hope?" Shane got frustrated sometimes that his Mom still saw him as her little baby. After all, he was nearly as old as she was when she got pregnant with him, though he didn't like to remind her of that.

"And I'd better not hear that you are going to be a father anytime soon!" Gigi couldn't help but say.

Kelly was not looking forward to Ace being a teenager. She decided it was best again to jump into the middle with an edited version, "Basically, I walked in on them kissing, and it wasn't just a quick peck."

"Interesting. Brody, actually, asked me what I thought of Starr. I think he wanted to fix me up with her. However, I'd like to wait until after high school to date someone with a kid." Shane could see that something was happening between the two, but he couldn't understand why Brody thought Starr was too young for him.

"Remember that, please." Gigi hoped Shane wouldn't repeat the mistakes that she and Rex had made.

"I think he cares about her, but he's been burned," Kelly guessed.

"How do we help them realize how good they are together?" Gigi asked.

The three met each other's gazes and grinned.

**Grammar/Word musings: **A couple things amused me as I wrote this so I thought I would share.

Word doesn't recognize "texted" as a verb, but I'm pretty sure for the purposes of this time and story, it is.

I accidentally typed "husbands'" rather than "husband's house" first. I realized that would mean it was wrong because the house would be owned by multiple husbands. Then I remembered that Kelly was married to both Joey and Kevin. So actually either would work, though I doubt it would be said like that.


	19. Chapter 19

Starr wiped her mouth with her napkin and looked across the breakfast table at Kelly and Gigi. "What are you doing today? I'd love to take Hope somewhere since we don't have to stay inside anymore."

Kelly shrugged apologetically, "I planned a day to stay at home and sort through some things."

Gigi thought for a second, "I have a class today at Regents College, if you want to come to campus with me."

"Is there anything for me to do there?"

"Hope can play on the playground at the daycare center, and you can get a cup of tea. After I'm done with class, we can go over to the zoo."

"Anything outside appeals to me!"

It wasn't much later that the three left the house. It was only a short drive to the school. Starr enjoyed just stepping onto the campus. It was a sunny day. Starr had so enjoyed being at LU. Of course, James was a big part of that time. She could kick herself for leading him on. But then she could kick herself for not breaking up with Cole for his interest in Hannah. It was over and time to move on she reminded herself. At least she would never be tempted to get back with Cole again. That was probably rather callous, but being held hostage for a few months had pretty much killed any good feeling she had towards him.

Gigi pointed out the playground and then showed her the tea room at the entry to her building. Starr assured her that they would be fine. It was only an hour class. After Gigi went upstairs, Starr decided that she and Hope needed a cookie and some tea.

It didn't take long at all to receive their order. Starr was juggling both glasses, the snack and Hope when she almost ran into a man. "Oh excuse me," Starr mumbled without looking up.

"No probl – Starr Manning!"

"Christian Vega! What are you doing here? I thought you were living in France?"

"I'm exhibiting my art work. What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story, but I'm staying with Kelly, Brody, and the Buchanans."

Chris checked his watch, "I have a few minutes, and I'm curious."

Starr knew she ran through the story quickly, as she was really trying not to dwell on it. "And then I ended up here."

"Whoa. I'm not sure what to say. I guess Cole's temper did come from somewhere. Why would they kidnap you and Hope, though?" Chris was shocked.

"Patrick is a leader in the Men of 21, an Irish terrorist group. He had some delusions of Hope following in his footsteps. I know my father can be a little crazy, but he's never wanted to lead a group of terrorists!"

"True," Chris laughed, "I'm sorry – it's not funny."

Starr started laughing, "I know, but it kinda is. Why do you think I'm hanging out here where it's safe from both of them?"

Chris quit laughing, "Are you safe here?"

"Yes, Brody made sure that Patrick was in a federal British prison rather than an Irish one. My father would never purposely hurt me."

"Okay. How has London been treating you?"

"So great! Everyone is spoiling Hope and me. Brody and Shane are so good with her."

"Are you enjoying France? Have you met anyone?" Starr had always felt a little bit sorry for Christian. He was such a nice guy, but it always seemed the girl chose someone else.

"I am. I actually did meet someone, Erin. She'll be her for the opening. I should place all of you on the guest list. It will be nice to have familiar faces there."

The two continue to chat; catching up on the past several months.

"Starr, didn't you make it over to the playground?" Gigi came around the corner.

Starr glanced down at her watch – had they really spent an hour catching up?

"Chis, ohmygosh, how are you!" Gigi grabbed him into a hug.

"Great! I didn't realize all of you were in London. I might have visited before!"

"Well, tonight you are coming over for dinner. I won't take "no" for an answer."

Chris smiled and nodded, "Then I'll say "yes", besides it will give me a chance to deliver the tickets to all of you from my opening at the art gallery."

**Note: Regents College is where one of my friends did a summer abroad in London. I really don't know that much about it, but thought since it is an actual college in the city it would work here. Hopefully, it isn't vastly different from most colleges in the US.**


	20. Chapter 20

Brody met Starr in the kitchenette after work. "No cookies today?" He asked after seeing only mugs of milk on the counter.

"Nope. There's a big dinner tonight with a famous artist."

"There is?"

"I ran into him today at Regents, and Gigi invited him for dinner."

Brody felt a punch in his stomach just imaging Starr flirting with an artist; Gigi playing matchmaker; and inviting him to dinner. "What's his name?"

Starr grinned, "Christian Vega!"

Brody felt himself relaxing slightly, "Christian, what's he doing in London?"

"He has an art show at the school's museum. I think we are all going to be invited to the opening." Starr flipped her hair behind her shoulder and grinned at Brody.

"I've never been to an art opening before."

"Me neither. It will expand our horizons. We'd better go downstairs so we know when dinner is served."

"I'll be down in a minute. I'd like to get rid of this tie."

"See you downstairs. You ready, Hope?"

At Hope's nod, the two left the room. Brody quickly got rid of his tie and coat. He would love to have put on a t-shirt and jeans, but didn't want to look like the hired help in the Bucannans' formal dining room. He had spent several months as unsure as Starr if he was really welcome in the house. He had become friends with Kevin and Joey, he realized they really did want him to stay and saw it as part of his pay from BE. He laid the tickets to the cricket match off his dresser; he and Shane would understand the game or die trying!

When Brody walked into the living room, Hope ran over to him with her arms outstretched. "Brody!"

"You have a fan!" Christian walked over to shake Brody's hand.

Brody picked Hope up with his left arm while he reached out to shake Christian's hand with his right. "Christian, great to see you! I guess you can see who my favorite girl in England is."

"I don't know, maybe I'm her favorite," Shane came up carrying a plastic kid's camera, "Would you like to be able to take pictures like I did?"

Hope reached for the camera and Shane as Brody and Christian laughed.

"Are you taking a photography class?" Christian asked.

"Actually, his school is for creative and performing arts. Who knows where he got the talent." Rex bragged about his son.

Joey handed out the beers he had just grabbed from the bar, "I didn't realize you had started a photography class. What kind of camera are you using?"

"It's a Nikon 720s that I borrowed from school."

"You should come down to my darkroom and see if you'd like to use any of the cameras I have." The three artists drifted off to discuss light or something important to photography.

"Have you seen the darkroom? Of course, we have; I wouldn't dream of living in a house without one," Rex said under his breath to Brody.

Brody took a sip of his beer. "It's your family, not mine."

"I know. Let me say again how happy I am to have someone to talk to who doesn't think this is normal."

"Oh, did I tell you that I got tickets today for Shane and I to a cricket game next Wednesday?" Brody asked.

"Better you than me. Just don't hit too many bars afterwards since it is a school night."

"At his age, you or I would have been all over the bars, but Shane seems to be better than that."

"Yeah, I don't where he gets it."

Conversation was interrupted as the Cook came in to announce that dinner was being served. Everyone moved down the hall to the dining room. Brody found himself sitting next to Starr and across from Christian. It was a fun dinner full of laughter and teasing comments.

"Why don't you enroll for the fall semester?" Gigi asked.

"Everyone will be sick of me by then!" Starr looked at Brody, "Wouldn't you?"

Kevin spoke up, "You are family, and there's more room here than anyone knows how to fill. Besides, Asa always enjoyed telling about you trying to take down Max. He would find a way to haunt us if we kicked you out."

"If you are sure…." It would be a reason to stay here and well, see where life went.

Dinner passed quickly. The men decided to shoot some pool downstairs. Brody had won some base tournaments while he was in the Navy, and Natalie had taught him a few tricks when they were together. He like that in this he felt every bit and possibly more confident as Joey and Kevin. The guys had another beer and good naturedly teased each other. Brody won the first game and partnered with Chris for the next game. He liked Chris. The man had been incredibly honorable when Jessica had her breakdown and thought they were dating.

"Okay, guys, I have to ask – what does one do at an art opening?" Brody wanted to know what he had agreed to do.

"Mingle, drink, there's going to be a band so probably dance, compliment the artist on his work," Christian shrugged. "Its nerve wracking for me, but you should be good."

"Kelly's using it as an excuse to go shopping," Joey laughed.

"Shane's using it as an excuse to ask out that girl from school he *doesn't* spend a lot of time texting," Rex grinned.

"I'm looking forward to introducing Erin to everyone. You two should bring a date, as well," Christian pointed to Kevin and Brody.

"Despite my reputation as a workaholic, I am seeing someone. I have to ask her tomorrow," Kevin replied.

"Seeing someone? Why haven't we met her?" Joey crossed his arms and starred at his brother.

"Because I know you two – and your wives. I'd like not to scare her off,"

"Would we do that?" Rex asked.

"Do I think it is a coincidence that the first time I brought Cassandra over that Kelly had just spread all our wedding photos over the living room?"

"She said she wasn't sure if she was right for you," Joey explained.

"It would be nice if I could decide that for myself."

"Okay, Kevin should have a date; what about you, Brody?" Rex asked.

"Like I actually know any available women in London," Brody laughed.

"There are no single women at BE?" Christian thought that was doubtful, and his boy need to move on from Natalie and Jessica. He'd been there and done that and life with Erin was so much better.

"Forget about BE, are there no available women in this house?" Rex pointed out.

Brody starred at him - was he really going to tease him in front of the guys that Starr got to him?

"I heard about you and Starr in the hot tub the other day," Rex wriggled his eyebrows.

Evidently, he was. "She had a muscle cramp, and I was helping her," Brody defended himself.

"With your tongue?" Gigi had told Rex everything she saw the other day. "I would have thought your hands might have been more useful."

"Wait, that sounds like what Kelly walked in on in Ireland," Joey leaned on his pool cue.

Brody sighed. "I won't say I'm not attracted to her."

"Kelly said you had rounded second base," Joey smirked.

"Okay, she's beautiful, and we've kisses a few times."

"Sounds like a good reason to ask her to the show to me," Christian offered.

"I might need more description of what "a few" means," Rex was enjoying himself.

"When I gave Hope the seal, she and Starr gave me a kiss on the cheek to say thank you except Starr and I missed and kissed on the lips. It was nice and more fun than I can remember having in awhile." Brody looked like he could be blushing.

Christian lined up his shot, "Still sounds to me like a good reason to ask her out."

"And when Kelly walked in on you two?"

"Patrick attacked me, and she was checking to make sure I was okay. It wasn't a big deal so I said a kiss from Hope would make it better. She decided to fill in."

Rex and Christian laughed, "Clearly, that sounds like she doesn't like you."

"Haven't you ever heard that adrenaline can make you do things you wouldn't under normal circumstances?" Brody tried to rationalize what had happened.

"Except normal circumstances cause the two of you to start kissing as well," Rex made a kissy face as he said it.

"Okay, fine, yes, I'm attracted to Starr and care for her, however, I'm looking for someone to spend my life with not just to have fun," Brody was frustrated.

Kevin spoke, "She's an incredible mother to Hope. I think finding a good father for her is her top priority, and Hope adores you as much as obviously love her."

"Don't you think we're too far apart in age?" Brody voiced his other objection.

"Age is just a number," Joey shrugged.

Kevin burst out laughing, "Listen to the expert!"

At that point, Christian remembered and started laughing himself, "Hey, it distracted Clint and Vicki from me and Jessica."

Rex and Brody exchanged glances, "How much younger was she?"

Joey paced back to the bar as Kevin caught his breathe long enough to say, "Not younger - our grandfather's dear wife, Dorian Lord."

"Yes, laugh all you want, but what Dorian and I had was real."

Rex put a finger up to his eye and squinted, "Is this the same dragon that dated Clint and is now married to our cousin, David?"

"Yes, it is, but that doesn't mean what we had wasn't real," Joey knew it had been more.

"Okay, always something new to find out about my long lost family. Anyway compared to all that, " Rex gestured toward Joey with his hand, "I don't think you and Starr could possibly be that controversial."

"Fine, I'll ask her tomorrow. But I'm blaming all of you for whatever happens." Brody went to chalk his cue, "Now can we please play some more pool?"

Joey leaned over to Christian, "He just wants to win some more money off of us."

"I have to pay for the date, if Starr says yes."

**Author's Note: **Yes, I do still totally picture Nathan Fillion as Joey.


	21. Chapter 21

Rex answered his phone when he saw that it was Brody's admin. "Mr. Lovett asked that you come down to his office."

His next meeting wasn't for a couple of hours so he might as well go now. "What did you want to see me about?" he asked as he entered the office.

"I want to call Starr and ask her to the opening."

"You need a wingman for a telephone call?"

"It appears so – just keep me from saying anything stupid."

Rex looked at Brody again. His tie was loosened, and Rex could see the tracks where he had repeatedly run his fingers through his hair. The guy was a mess over a girl who hung on his every word at dinner. He was beginning to see Kelly and Gigi's point that the two were crazy for each other. He knew they had been discussing it last night, but he had been more concerned about fitting in with his half, or were they step?, brothers. Anyhow, there was no question that everyone could see that Starr wanted Brody to ask her out. It was, also, obvious that the man in front of him didn't have a clue. "Okay," Rex made himself comfortable in the chair opposite Brody's desk. "Not having to worry about a date is one of the nice things about being married."

"I'm willing if I can find the right person. I'm sick of being with the wrong person."

"Come on. Sometimes the wrong person can be fun. Lydsey Rappaport was cray-cray, but she had her talents." Rex smirked.

"Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Clint was married to her, and she and Bo were engaged. Her son and Jessica were together for awhile, and her daughter married Joey, but left him for me."

"Is it me or were families not like this back in Michigan?"

"Llanview is a different town, but enough stalling – make the call!"

"Okay," Brody turned on the speakerphone and started dialing the number. As soon as he finished, he started drumming his fingers on the desk.

Starr answered, "Hi, Brody!"

"Um, hi, Starr," Brody stuttered seeming surprised she answered after the first ring. "What are you doing today?"

"We're going shopping. I just want to get out of the house again."

"Maybe you could buy a new outfit for Saturday night's opening?"

"I guess. I don't know if anyone would care though."

"I would." Brody took a breathe as Rex nodded his head, "Would you be my date for the evening?"

"Really?" Rex smiled as he heard Starr's voice get higher in excitement.

"I think we could have fun," Rex said silently for Brody to copy.

"Yeah, the guys thought I should last night," Brody said instead.

Rex made hand motions to indicate crashing and burning from the other side of the desk. He listened to Starr say yes with less excitement. Brody made an excuse to get off the phone quickly. Brody leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

"Well that went well. You took down an Irish terrorist cell and how many members of Al Qaeda, but asking a girl out is difficult? No wonder, Gigi chose me. Did you consider passing her a note asking her to circle 'yes' or 'no'?" Rex asked sarcastically?

"I didn't want to sound like the creepy old guy."

Rex hung his head, "Are we really going over this again? Starr was hanging on every word you said at dinner last night and finds every excuse to hang out with you. Do you really think after two nights in Ireland that Hope is insisting that you help tuck her in? Lastly, and not least, she has no problem making out with you. Why would you think she wasn't going to accept the date?"

Brody shrugged. "I just feel that if she turns me down, it's going to hurt."

"Do you often kiss girls you aren't attracted?"

"I used to."

"But you aren't that person anymore, or I wouldn't let my son hang out with you all the time. I've never had the impression that it's Starr's habit either."

"I still don't know why those kisses happened."

Rex spoke slowly, "Because the two of you are attracted to each other? Okay so worst case scenario: you go and have a horrible time. Best case, you realize you really like each other and want to go out on another date. I don't think this is a lifetime commitment."

"I don't know that's the worst thing that could happen. What if I find out she hates me?"

"I could call that a horrible time besides at least you'll know, and the rest of won't have to watch the two of you pretend not to watch the other. At least you won't be wondering what if? I have a meeting soon. Think about it."

Brody watched Rex walk out of his office. The guy made sense, but his heart wasn't sure if it could handle the risk.


	22. Chapter 22

Starr let out a frustrated noise as she ended the phone call. "That man!"

"Who?" Kelly and Gigi came down the steps.

"Brody" Starr spit out.

"What did he do?" Gigi wasn't sure how he could have annoyed her from his office.

"He asked me to Chris's Opening party."

"Um, you seemed to be encouraging him to ask you at dinner last night?" Kelly wasn't sure why this would upset Starr.

"I was, but this isn't how I wanted it to happen!"

"How did it happen?" Gigi was still confused as to why this upset Starr.

"He said he was asking me because your husbands told him to ask. I wanted him to want to ask me out!" Starr realized she probably sounded a little like she was pouting.

Gigi winced, "Brody is really nervous that you think he's too old for you. I know you see the hunk with a hero complex, but he sees himself as the boy his nineteen year old mother dumped at his aunt's house because she didn't want to tie herself down."

"I would never do something like that to Hope!"

"You wouldn't, but that doesn't mean deep down he doesn't keep expecting it to happen."

"What can I do to reassure him?"

"Just be there. Show him that you would be perfectly happy building a family with him and Hope."

"I don't know where this is going, but I'll try." Starr wasn't sure she was ready to make a lifelong commitment to Brody just yet.

"Do more than try!" Gigi snapped.

Both Kelly and Starr looked at her in surprise. "Can't I go out on a date with him first before I make a decision?"

Gigi shrugged, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. He's been through so much in the past few years that I want you to make sure you know what you are starting."

"He's not the rebound boy. I don't know where this will end, but I'm not a little girl pretending to live out 'An Officer and a Gentleman'!" Starr wanted to make Gigi understand that she wasn't playing around.

"We know both of you don't want to hurt the other. Let's head out and find an outfit that will make sure he knows you aren't a little girl," Kelly tried to play the peacemaker.

It worked, and they spent the next several hours enjoying themselves in the London stores. Starr had been buying essentials for Hope and herself, but now she was ready to focus on an outfit for the opening. The women ended up in a brightly lit store debating what to do next.

"What would make Brody realize this is a date?" Starr bit her lip as she looked at the different choices.

"I think we need to make sure that you look mature – mysterious rather than sweet," Gigi decided.

"You need to knock his socks off," Kelly grinned. "Why don't you look around and Gigi and I will pick something for you."

Starr could tell Kelly had a plan, but decided she didn't have to buy the outfit. She looked at a few items before a green blouse with a deep v-neck catching her eye. She picked it up as she saw Kelly and Gigi motioning her over to the fitting room. The two were giggling suspiciously. "Just try it on."

Starr started changing and grew more and more concerned. The stockings were pretty much fishnet, and then there was the spandex and black leather mini-skirt and plunging red halter to be topped off with the red stripper heels and jewelry. She grabbed her phone and texted them to come to the stall – no way was she letting people see her in this!

It was only a minute until, they knocked on the door. "Do you think Brody will like it?" Kelly asked while Gigi smirked in the doorway.

"I think he'll try to save me from life as a hooker! Or make him think I'm a little girl playing dress up!" Starr may have had one vision of Brody appreciating the outfit, but they weren't at that place yet. She picked the green blouse back up, "What do you think of this?"

Kelly narrowed her eyes as she studied it, nodding her head. "I like it. Let me see what I can do while you change."

Starr changed back into her own clothes. As she was putting the hooker outfit on the rack to be restocked, she gave into temptation and put the halter top with the clothes she was buying. It might look better with jeans. She drifted over to a display of boots. Starr ran a finger over some soft brown riding boots.

"Actually, those would go with this skirt," Kelly held up her choice.

Starr nodded, "Or what about these sandals?" She grabbed them and headed back to the fitting room.

Starr quickly changed her clothes, smiling at herself in the mirror. She liked the slight A-line to the tan leather skirt. She put on the jewelry they had picked out as well. She still couldn't make up her mind on the shoes. Deciding to ask Kelly and Gigi, she grabbed both and exited the room.

"I like it!" Kelly said as they studied it in the three way mirror.

"Yeah, it's still something to get a guy's attention, but this one looks like you aren't aware of the possibilities." _Actually, this could be just the outfit to appeal to Brody. It was "nice" enough that she could wear it in front of Shane without bothering anyone, but at the same time the leather skirt and low neck would appeal to Brody physically, and everyone at the party would know it_, Gigi thought.

"I'm not sure which shoes though I like them both," Starr looked down at her feet.

Kelly laughed, "You know Dorian would tell you to get both pair."

"I think I will. The day I saw you in Ireland I promised myself I would act more like a Cramer woman so that means getting both pair."

Gigi laughed, "I think London isn't prepared for the Cramer women!"

Starr looked in the mirror again, "As long as Brody doesn't know what hit him, I'll be happy."

**Author's Note:** _I think it's Brody's aunt that's supposed to have raised him and told Gigi he was dead, but I couldn't find out for sure. It worked here to explain part of the reason he's hesitant, but I'm not sure if I'm not contradicting the actual show. I hope you'll be okay if I did._

_Also, I created two boards on Polyvore to show the outfits I was envisioning in case anyone wants to check them out. _polyvore com / coming_home / collection ? id = 1401471 Remove the spaces and add a "." Before com.


	23. Chapter 23

Brody looked in his closet again. It made him slightly miss the days when the Navy told him what to wear on each occasion. No one had ever told him what was expected at an art opening. Was it a formal occasion? Business casual? Something funky/hip whatever the cool word that wasn't a typical part of his wardrobe? He had bought a few suits for work. Rex was trying to lobby Kevin to make BE casual, but Brody didn't want to take sides as he was just grateful to have the job. He pulled the navy pin stripe suit out and laid it on the bed. Maybe that's what BE executives wore to everything. It just seemed like that was too much. Brody didn't want to remind people (okay, Starr) that he was old enough to be her….no, not father, what? - uncle or some other semi-paternal figure. His thoughts lately were NOT paternal, and he didn't need to be reminded how wrong they were. But then at the same time, he wasn't old enough to be her father. He didn't want Starr to think of him and Todd Manning as similar about, well, anything. Maybe just the blue button down with….the khakis? Brody placed those on the bed as well. Did that look too boring? Would jeans be too casual?

When did what he wore become so important? He flopped back on the bed. He could always go in just the towel he had on at the moment. Several scenes flashed through his mind involving him, Starr, and towels. Brody let one play out before he scrubbed his hands across his face. Focus! He told himself. He opened his eyes to peer at the open closet doors once again. Half of the contents were sprawled on the bed next to him. He came to a decision he didn't like to make. He was thrilled that Rex and Gigi had renewed their vows, and while he would love to have a wife and family of his own, he knew it wasn't meant to be with Gigi. He respected their relationship. On the other hand desperate times called for desperate measures and help from one of his best friends. He picked up his phone to call Gigi and ask Christian's former assistant what he should wear.

"Yes, Brody?" Gigi answered on the second ring.

"What am I supposed to wear tonight?" Brody tried to not sound like he was whining.

"I'll be over in a couple minutes after I finish helping Shane get dressed."

Brody grabbed some underwear and went back to look at his hair again while waiting for Gigi.

"I have arrived. What do you need help deciding?" Gigi announced as she walked in the door.

"Everything?" Brody heard himself whining again. "What do you wear to an art opening?"

"You're as hopeless as Shane." She looked over at the bed, "None of those are options." She turned to scan the closet. "Let's see – no, no. Yuck, why do you even still have this?" Gigi made a face at the offending t-shirt.

"I became a SEAL in that shirt. As you have everything Shane's ever worn stored away, do you really want to discuss holding on to things?" Brody teased.

"You've gotten mean since you moved to England in your old age," Gigi shot back.

"I know I'm getting older, but thank you for reminding me," Brody snapped.

"Aren't we being a little sensitive? Oooh, wait – this is about Starr isn't it?"

Brody walked over to the window then turned to glare at her as he paced back.

"Why would this be about Starr?"

"Of course, why would you want to not look old in front of your date tonight? The one who was worried that her outfit for tonight would make her look too young while we were shopping. The two of you are going to drive me nuts!" Gigi was tempted to listen to Rex and lock the two of them together in the wine cellar for a couple days to see if they would actually talk to each other.

"She was?" Brody looked hopeful at the thought.

"Yes, she was. It's obvious the two of you are interested in each other, but neither of you will make the first move. If you don't do something soon, I may have to lock you in a room until you do!"

"Do you really think she's ready for a relationship? Or that her parents are going to think that I'm molesting their daughter?"

"I think if Starr's happy, Blair will be happy. I doubt anyone will ever meet Todd's approval. You're making excuses now. Please do me a favor tonight and look at this as any other first date because I'm pretty sure you'll like the result."

Brody sighed. Gigi wasn't going to give in. "I will try," even if it's a miserable failure, he added silently. "Now will you help me decide what to wear?"

"Okay, you aren't boring and you aren't Kevin, so we can rule out anything you have lying over there. What do we have in the closet?" She turned to scan the closet. "Hey, these boots are pretty great. All the Brits think we are cowboys, so let's give them what they expect." She quickly pulled out jeans, a henley, and a suede jacket. "Now as I told Shane, get dressed and be downstairs by 7:30."

Polyvore com/ brody_art_opening / set?id= 67423037&lid = 1401471 Take out the spaces to see what I'm imagining Brody wearing.. I really love to play on it. I hope you enjoy it because I always love outfit descriptions in books.


	24. Chapter 24

Brody stopped his car by the valet station. He hurried around the car to meet Starr after the worker opened her door. "Are you ready?"

"To be out with people? I am thrilled!" Starr hugged Brody's arm. "Thank you for bringing me!"

"No problem. I hope we can have fun tonight." Brody gave Starr's hand a quick squeeze.

Starr went through the evening's plans mentally as they walked inside. After they had found an outfit for her, the three women had taken tea at Herrod's and planned how Starr could make it clear to Brody she was interested. She thought it might work if Brody didn't try to save her from herself.

"There's Gigi, Rex, Shane, and is that his date? She's adorable!"

"Adorable?"

"Yes, you can tell she spent a lot of effort trying to look perfect for Shane. Is this their first date?"

Brody was thinking Angela wasn't the only person who had spent time today trying to look perfect for the evening before he realized Starr was waiting for a response. "She's been over a few times, but this is the first 'official' date."

"How exciting! Of course, it's a double date with his parents; someone would have died if either of my parents tried to do that. I'm so happy things are working out for him here. I let Jack have it when I found out how he was treating Shane."

"It's odd, but I really think Shane is my closest friend. I hope the Rex doesn't mind too much."

"I'm sure he doesn't."

"Now I have to ask what does one do at an art show?" Brody asked.

"I've not really been to one before, but I guess mingle, look at the artwork, and tell Christian that it's great."

"I can do that. I just don't want to make such a fool out of myself that Kevin and Joey decide to fire me."

"Has that ever happened to you? Besides maybe I would hire you to be my bodyguard." Starr smiled up at him.

Brody met her eyes unsure of what to say. _It sounded like she was flirting with him, didn't it? Why couldn't she have said that closer to the others so Gigi and Shane could vote? Oh wait, Shane, the actual teenager, had managed to ask out the girl he was interested in without incident. He needed to relax - maybe a drink would help. _ They walked over to the bar to get a drink. Brody really wanted several shots, but he knew that it wouldn't be a good idea. After ordering whatever beer was on tap, he turned to Starr to ask if she wanted a cola.

"Actually, I'd like a mojito," Starr wasn't about to give him an excuse to view her as a "kid."

"One mojito, as well." Brody placed a tip in the jar. He was proud of himself for remembering. No one had ever taught him how to navigate through these types of events back in Michigan.

The bartender soon handed over both drinks. While Starr took a dainty sip, Brody took a quick gulp before turning to survey the crowd. He nodded to where their friends were congratulating Christian, "Want to go add our congratulations?"

"Sure. I'd like to meet his new girlfriend."

They crossed to the center of the room, where Christian was holding court. Everyone turned to greet the new arrivals. Christian introduced them to Erin, the fellow professor he had been dating. She reminded Starr a lot of Jessica when Jessica was in high school. Starr couldn't help but think how Jessica had messed with Brody and Christian. She was glad Christian had found someone more stable. Hopefully soon, Brody would realize he had the same chance. Starr smiled to herself as she took another sip of her drink.

Brody glanced over at his date, "What's that look?"

"What look?"

"That look that says someone's not going to know what hit him tonight."

Starr winked at Brody and leaned to whisper in his ear, "Well, pay attention so you won't miss it. I think I'm going to go look at some of the artwork." Starr walked away conscious of Brody's eyes following her. She walked around glancing at a few pieces, wishing she knew more about art.

"If your intent was to leave him hanging, I'd say you succeeded."

Starr turned around to see Rex grinning at her. "Thanks, I guess."

"Hey, I'm here for the people watching because that just looks like someone threw paint at a canvas."

"I know. I was just thinking of taking an art class next semester," Starr sighed, "Is it really worth staying here?"

"Yes. I had to sit with him when he called to ask you out for tonight. By the way, that was all him, the crashing and burning, I had excellent suggestions that were ignored as he panicked."

"So, what does that mean?"

"Guys aren't nervous if they don't care. He cares; it's just he's afraid of being hurt. I think he's worried about getting attached to Hope again and losing her – again."

Starr rolled her eyes, "What more can I do?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but just be patient," Rex gave Starr's shoulders a quick squeeze.

"Hey, do I need to be jealous?" Gigi smiled as she walked up with Joey.

"Not at all. I was just about to come find you. Do you want to dance?" Rex asked his wife.

Joey looked at Starr, "Since my wife is still cross examining Erin, would you like to dance?"

"Sounds good," Starr followed him out to the makeshift dance floor.

"How are you enjoying London?"

"I like it much better than Ireland! Are you sure you don't mind me staying at your house?"

"You're my cousin; you're Kelly's cousin, we don't send family to a hotel when we have an extra seven or eight bedrooms."

"If you are sure…"

"My mother would never let Kevin or I forget it if we kicked you out."

"Then I'll say thank you until I can figure out what I'm going to do next."

Starr danced with Joey and Shane, when Rex cut in so that Gigi could dance with her son. He made her laugh as he demonstrated all the moves he had picked up at Ultraviolet. She saw Brody a second before he tapped Rex on the shoulder.

"Can I steal my date back?" Brody cut in.

"She's all yours!" Rex squeezed Starr's hand and grinned at the both of them as he walked away.

"Hi," Brody placed his hands in the appropriate positions.

"Hi," Starr placed her hand almost behind his neck and moved closer. "How are you enjoying the party?"

"I'm enjoying myself. I really like a couple of the paintings, though I have no clue about the others."

"I was just talking to Rex about the same thing! I think I'm going to sign up for a class next term in art appreciation."

"You are sure you are going to take classes in London next term?"

"I am. There's nothing in Llandview that's calling me, and I'm having a great time here!" Starr moved a little bit closer to Brody.

Brody's arm stiffened slightly and he cleared his throat, "Glad you're enjoying yourself."

"I have an idea! You should take the class with me!"

"I've never taken a college class before, and I work all day."

"I'm sure there are evening classes. You can just audit the class so that you don't have to get a grade."

"I don't know," Brody wasn't sure he wanted to be in a class where he had the pleasure of watching several 20 year old Christian Vega's fight for Starr's attention. After all, Jessica had found her memory of Christian more interesting than himself.

"It will be fun! I don't know anyone at the school, so you can save me from being all by myself. Please!" Starr leaned into Brody and tried to her most flirtatious pout. Langston used it to great success, but Starr always thought she looked dumb when she tried it.

Brody sighed as his arms stiffened slightly. There was a pause as they DJ changed songs. The intro to Edwin McCain's "I'll Be" came from the speakers. Brody sighed this wasn't helping to keep his distance from his young date.

"I love this song," Starr said while moving even closer and crossed her wrists behind his neck.

Brody wasn't sure it was possible to be even closer. For lack of a better place, he found his hands on her waist. They moved together listening to the words of the song. Brody gave up and pulled Starr closer to him and placed his chin on top of her head. Starr smiled softly enjoying how strong he felt against her. One hand moved from behind his neck to stroke over his shoulder and came to rest just under the lapel of his jacket. Brody reached one hand to tip Starr's face up to his for a kiss. Their lips met and clung. The kiss deepened though neither could have said who was first. Thoughts about if they could find a secluded corner drifted into Brody's mind as he felt his hand slip down from Starr's waist. _Wait, what was he doing? They couldn't do this here!_ He broke the kiss. "We can't do this. I need to go." He hurried away , deciding it was time for a cold drink.

Starr stared after him, shock giving way to fury. _Really? He was just going to leave her standing here? She was so done with whatever this was. He had to give a little bit. She was outta here. She'd rather spend the evening with her daughter than continue to be rejected. _She spun on her hill and walked over to Rex and Gigi.

"Give me your car keys; I'm going back to the house." Starr demanded. "I'm not going to be left standing in the middle of the dance floor!"

Gigi opened her mouth to argue, but Rex cut her off. "Here are my keys. Go home and take a dip in the Jacuzzi or something. I promise you it will be better in the morning."

Starr shrugged, but took the keys, "We'll see."

**Author's Note:** So the next chapter is the last and will be up this weekend. I have loved everyone's reviews! I have a 45 minute commute twice a day so I spend time spinning stories in my mind, but seldom find the time to get them written out. This is the longest story I have done, and not going to lie, pretty proud of myself for finishing it.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Last chapter.**_

Brody parked the car in the garage. He really didn't know what had set Starr off at the gallery. He made his way to his room to drop his keys, wallet, and jacket. He scrubbed his hands over his face - whatever happened tonight had to be discussed. He cared about her and wanted to move forward, but if she was only interested in playing games then this, whatever this was, was over. He headed upstairs towards her rooms.

He stopped for a second to look in on Hope. He had loved her since she was born. He thought of Jessica and Nash and wished them the best. If he and Jessica had been meant to be, he knew so many things would have been different, including that he wouldn't have been tempted to sleep with her sister. The need to protect "his" little girl had been overwhelming when he discovered her and Starr in Ireland. The little girl had his heart completely wrapped around her little finger. It seemed her mother had any part of his body she wanted wrapped around whatever she wanted. A few years ago that would have been enough, but now he needed more and needed to find out if she felt the same way. He kissed Hope's forehead and went back to the hallway.

He paused before he knocked on Starr's door. The door was slightly open. He peered in, and wasn't prepared for the view. Somehow the mirror over the dresser reflected the mirror in the bathroom, so that Brody had a perfect view of Starr dropping her robe and slipping into the bubble bath. His first instinct was to walk into the bathroom and join Starr in the oversized tub. His second was to take a cold shower in his bathroom. He reminded himself that SEALS did not run and hide. He knocked on the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's Brody."

"Come in."

Brody swallowed a feeling of dread and entered the room. "Are you coming out?"

"I just got into this incredible bubble bath. Come on in."

"What?"

"There are so many bubbles here that it should be okay. Besides, the water is so nice that I don't want to get out."

Brody walked into the bathroom. What was she doing? If this was a game, he didn't know what he would do. "Really? This is where you want to discuss why you left me standing at the party?"

"Why not? It doesn't make a difference to you, does it?"

"What?"

"It doesn't matter to you if I'm dressed or not. I'm just the cute little kid you got stuck entertaining lately."

"Why would you say that?" Brody was trying to figure out why she said something so far from the truth.

"Because-" Starr stood in one smooth motion.

Brody spun around slamming his eyes shut.

Starr scoffed, "You really know how to flatter a woman, Lovett. You really can't even look at me?

Brody blew out a breath as he spun around, "If I look at you, this will happen." He grabbed Starr and let his hands have free rein as he sat her down on the vanity. He moved to stand between her open legs. He wanted to punish Starr for playing with fire tonight. He knew she was trying to recover from Cole's abuse, but he wasn't a toy. He froze when he realized that Starr had just unbuckled his belt and jeans. She reached for his zipper. Brody grabbed her hand, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Letting you know that I'm on board with what is happening?" Starr placed an open mouthed kiss on his neck.

"What is happening?" Brody tried to keep his eyes on her face.

"I'm not sure, but I want to find out," Starr pulled his shirt off and leaned forward to kiss his shoulder.

"I do too, but are you sure?" Brody leaned his forehead against hers. "Is this about proving to yourself that you are over Cole?"

"Let's see - the strongest, most capable, most gorgeous,, most gentle man that my daughter adores appears to want me as much as I want him. I was done with Cole emotionally long before we actually broke up. Yes, I had a, like, forty eight hour relapse, but it's over. " Starr wrapped her legs around his waist. She had intended to convince him that she was sure about the decision she was making, however as their bodies met, a shiver ran through her body that shut all thoughts down.

Brody squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember that at one point he thought Hell Week was torture. It appeared his earlier fantasies were coming to life. Seeking out her mouth again, he used his tongue to explore hers. Without stopping, he picked her up and headed for the bed. He placed her down as gently as he could before sitting back to take in the view spread out in front of him.

Starr propped herself up on her elbows, "Are you sure? You aren't going to run out on me again?"

"Who ran out on who?"

"We were kissing, and then I was standing by myself on the dance floor? Does that ring any bells?"

"We were kissing, and I backed off before I dragged you into the coat check and did something we would both regret?"

"Why would we regret it?"

"Um, you should be sure of the choice you are making, and possibly it should be in a bed?" Brody shrugged and smiled, "At least, the first time?"

"I could agree with the bed the first time, but who says I wasn't sure what I was doing?"

"You're just getting out of a relationship. You want to have fun. I've been there. I want more." Brody felt he had to say the words.

"I haven't been in a relationship since James and I broke up. I do want to have fun. Fun and a future with Hope and you." Starr sat up and wrapped her arms around Brody placing her forehead against his. She took a deep breath, enjoying that his scent seemed to launch the butterflies in her stomach. She kissed him again, and hoped he would take the jump with her.

She only had to wait half a second. Brody took control of the kiss and deepened it. He moved forward, laying Starr back on the bed. Finally, the need for air forced them to break apart. Brody moved to stand next to the bed. Starr closed her eyes and hit her head against the pillow. Really, he was going to stop now? Then she heard the sound of a zipper unzipping. She opened her eyes and grinned at her first look at all of Brody. "Wow!"

"Wow?"

"Yeah, if I had known you looked like that beneath the LPD uniform, I would have..." her voice trailed off as he ran his had up her leg.

"Would have, what?" Brody's fingers reached their goal. He leaned forward to kiss her again.

Starr had lost the ability to talk coherently. She dug her heels into his thighs and urged him closer. The only thing she could think was that they needed to be closer. Brody evidently agreed. There was no more talking for quite awhile.

Eventually coherent thoughts started forming in Brody's mind. He realized that Starr was grinning at him with her chin on his shoulder. "Hi."

"Hi," she giggled.

"So, that future you were talking about, does that include this happening again?" Brody shifted his legs under the sheets to rub against Starr's much smoother ones.

Starr took a deep breath, "I see me going to school in London, taking an art class with you, the two of us taking Hope to the park and holding hands while she plays. We come home, watch TV, and play "Horsey," then after she goes to bed we definitely do this again." Starr paused and peeked up at Brody through her lashes.

Brody hugged and rolled Starr so that she was sprawled across his chest, "I can't imagine anything I would like more." He moved to kiss her cheek, "I do think we need to be sure that this is something we both enjoy again." He flipped their position. As he started kissing Starr again, he realized that the future Starr had described was all that he had ever imagined coming home to every day.

**The End**

_**I hope you enjoyed the story. Your reviews have encouraged me throughout this.**_


End file.
